Descendent of Inuyasha
by Cloud802
Summary: IY X YYH A mysterious teen appears and claims that he's Inu and Kagome's son. Yusuke gets a strange report about the Higurashi shrine. IYKag MirSan COMPLETE: The only reason this story still exists is so I can remind myself of what not to do.
1. Perversion With a Side of Groping

Prologue:  
  
A lone teenager walked down the ally way, he wore a button-up polyester shirt with dragon designs and Kanji on it, and some baggy black Jnco pants with skull designs, he finished it off with Nike shoes. He had raven black hair and blue eyes with a strange yellow glow in them, he also had a sheath with a katana in it. As the teen walked he felt someone grab his shoulder and a gun dig into his back, "Hey kid, you gonna hand over the lunch money?" The punk asked with a laugh, this would've scared the shit out of any other person, but he wasn't just any other person.  
  
The teen's face darkened in the shadows as he let out one word, "Baka," then he quickly drew his katana and sliced the punk's gun in half like it was butter, "Maybe that'll teach you a lesson," finished the teen as he sheathed his katana and continued home, the punk was left behind with an astonished look.  
  
Chapter One: Perversion With a Side of Groping  
  
Inuyasha sat by the fire in the camp, something was nagging at him tonight and he couldn't sleep, he looked at Kagome, who was peacefully sleeping in that bag thing next to him. Shippo, Kilala, Sango, and Miroku had the tent, maybe he was just being stupid. He jumped up into the tree and drifted off into one of those rare deep sleeps.  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the sound of Miroku being slapped by Sango several times, "That ought to teach you a lesson, baka hentai," she said with a huff as she walked back into the tent to organize the supplies, leaving behind a red faced Miroku. Inuyasha jumped down to Kagome, who was packing ramen and other such things into her backpack, he was about to say something, but his mouth closed and he just sat there, looking at her.  
  
'Maybe I could try to be a bit more nice to her, after all the shit I put her through, but what the hell, I'll take it slow so she doesn't notice at first,' he thought to himself with a smirk. "Are you done yet?" He asked rudely.  
  
"Inuyasha, be patient, we have a lot of stuff," she snapped back.  
  
"Well, hurry up, we need to get moving," he ordered as he sat down to wait for her to get done.  
  
Kagome finished shoving all the stuff in her pack and attempted to pick it up, but to no avail, there was too much stuff she had to bring, it was spring break so she had to stay quite a while. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took the pack only to throw it over his shoulder. Sango came out just as Miroku recovered and they set out. 'Inuyasha is starting to act strange, no matter how heavy my pack was he never carried it without me telling him to.' Kagome walked by Inuyasha and just stared up at him.  
  
Inuyasha looked back and got an annoyed look on his face, "What wench?" He snapped.  
  
"Nothing," she said, turning away from him. 'Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions, he still acts the same.' Thought Kagome.  
  
Miroku and Sango were behind them with Kilala and Shippo. "It seems that Inuyasha has been acting out of character," said Miroku.  
  
Sango looked at him like he was a psycho, "Why do you say that Houshi- Sama?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I notice everything, usually Inuyasha only carries Kagome's bag if she forces him to, even if it is too heavy for her, but today he just snagged it from her and we headed off," he answered.  
  
"So?" Asked Sango, but the interesting conversation was ruined by Miroku's wandering hand, "Baka hentai!!!!!" After this particular moment a slap was heard.  
  
Inuyasha turned, "Hey love birds, you're slowin' us down!" He snapped as he and Kagome continued walking, Sango's face turned red and even Miroku was blushing, *gasp* but he didn't let anyone see it.  
  
Inuyasha and the gang made it to the next village that was being attacked by demons every other day, the villagers all evacuated into their houses once they saw the hanyou, except for an old man that rushed toward him and started punching him, "I won't let you take me alive demon!!" Yelled the old man.  
  
"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to save your ass," replied the Inu Hanyou.  
  
The old man stopped and grumbled, "But what about the rumors from the west, how a hanyou took several villages?" Asked the old man.  
  
"Rumors, that's the key word there," snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, I'll be darned you're Inuyasha aren't you? I heard about you from Keada quite a while back," the old man said with a laugh, "Names Griffy, welcome to Burg(A/N original isn't it?)," he finished, holding out a hand for Inuyasha to shake, and he actually shook it.  
  
All the villagers came out and scowled at the old man and Inu, "What the hell are you idiots looking at, I got enough of that when I was a kid!!!" Snapped Inuyasha, Kagome gasped, that was the first time she had seen Inuyasha defend himself like that, even he was surprised.  
  
Miroku leaned toward Sango, "I don't mean to sound a fool but... I told you so," he said with a smirk as he dodged her scowl.  
  
Inuyasha and the gang followed the old man into his house and they all sat as he lay it all down, "Demons have been attacking this village in packs, we ward them off because they're weak ones, I thank you for coming at this time, the strong and brutal will come next, they've all seem to be coming since I found this buried in the forest," said Griffy as he held up a necklace with a Shikon shard on it.  
  
"A Shikon shard," exclaimed Kagome, "I'm sorry to bother you about it, but can we please have that jewel?" She asked politely.  
  
Griffy thought about it for a second, "Well, tell you what, if you get rid of the next demons that come you can freely take the shard and do with it as you please, and I can tell you're not exactly a fan of evil."  
  
"Stuff it in old man, we need that shard!" Snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"Inu-Chibi, sit!!" She yelled, sending him pummeling into the ground, "Don't mind him," she finished with a cheery smile as Inuyasha pulled his head out of the ground and an array of curses that shocked Shippo for life came from his mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha, silence!" Snapped Miroku.  
  
"She called me a chibi!!!" Were his last words before he gave up.  
  
"We'll gladly dispose of the demons for you," said Sango.  
  
Griffy nodded and looked at the hanyou, "You know, for a hero you're awfully rude," he exclaimed.  
  
"Feh," was all that came out of his mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were standing guard of course, Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a big goofy grin on his face, "Inu-Chibi," was all he could get out before he burst into laughter.  
  
"Shut up you damn monk!" Snapped Inuyasha, but that wasn't what stopped his laughing, something was coming toward the village quietly, and even Miroku saw it, probably before Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Asked Inuyasha, even he didn't know.  
  
"You tell me and we'll both know," exclaimed Miroku. A woman was walking slowly toward the village, "All I know is that it's no maiden."  
  
"I can't tell, the scent is unfamiliar," said Inuyasha, then the woman started singing and before the hanyou even saw what had happened the monk was walking towards the unfamiliar life form. "What the fuck are you doing monk?!" Snapped Inuyasha. When Miroku reached her she whispered something in his ear, he nodded and as if following an order he went into Griffy's house with a hanyou hot on his tail. The singing was still ringing in his ears, he felt the sudden urge to.... NO! He had to stop Miroku, just before Miroku was about to beat the poor old man to death Inuyasha pinned him to the ground and tied him to a couple of polls in the cabin. Just as he did this the old man got up and started to walk outside, Shippo was even mesmerized by the tune and followed quickly in suit. Inuyasha ignored the desperate cries of the monk as he threw the old man over his shoulder and grabbed Shippo, both were in protest and tried to beat up Inuyasha, he dragged them back in and tied them up just as he had with Miroku, their screaming and begging woke up the girls and Kilala.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's going on," Kagome asked with a yawn.  
  
"I don't know what the fuck that thing is, but we have to stop it!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
Sango looked confused, but once Kagome heard the song her eyes widened, "Sirens, but they're only a myth," she muttered as she grabbed her bow and threw a cylinder of arrows onto her back, she rushed outside with Inuyasha and Sango, all the male villagers had torches and rakes as they marched toward the three of them.  
  
"Damn, we can't hurt the villagers, Sango, use your boomerang(A/N somebody help me with the actual name please) as a shield to hold off to villagers, and if you have to whack a couple of them then do it, I'll make my way up to the bitch," said Inuyasha, once again Kagome was surprised, usually Miroku came up with the plans.  
  
Sango nodded and started to hold off the villagers, hitting the few that tried to kill her as Inuyasha hopped from head to head getting closer to the Siren. The song began to manipulate him, he may have been a half demon and able to resist it, but his sensitive ears just made it worse. "Damn!" He yelled as he jumped up onto a roof and took time to recover, he saw Kagome rustling through her pack and she pulled out two little yellow cylinders made from foam. Her face fell, she couldn't throw them all the way over there, then she got an idea. She stuck the ear plugs on the tip of the arrow and loaded it.  
  
"Inuyasha, put these in your ears!" She shouted as she fired the arrow and it stuck to the lower area of the roof, he didn't even shape them out(not that he knew how) as he shoved them in his furry ears. He shook his head to clear it up as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga and bounded at the Siren, slicing her in half, she disintegrated in midair, leaving behind nothing but dust. Sure enough two other Sirens bounded out of the water in the river and snarled at him. "One of them has a jewel shard," exclaimed Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and readied his Tetsusaiga. He concentrated to sense the wind, two winds met end on end and the wind scar appeared.  
  
"Wind Scar!!" He yelled with an unbareable anger and sliced through midair, a minute later both of them were piles of dust, and on top of one of them was nonetheless a Shikon Jewel shard. Inuyasha walked over to the dust pile and picked it up before it blew off with the rest of the dust. He gave a smirk as all the villagers returned to normal.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A couple of hours later they were all eating ramen in Griffy's house, "Two shards in one day, not bad," exclaimed Sango, even Inuyasha looked cheerful, at least until Kagome burst out laughing, everyone looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"What is it lady Kagome?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Have you ever heard The Oddesy?" She asked with a snort.  
  
"No, please inform us," said Miroku with a grin.  
  
"Ok, well, there were these Sirens, their song would lure men sailors into the rocks so their ship would crash," explained Kagome, trying to hold back her laughter.  
  
"So those were Sirens?" Asked Sango.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yep, it's funny when I think about it, Inuyasha, wasn't lured by them," just after she said that everyone except Inuyasha burst into laughter.  
  
"Are you saying I'm gay?!" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"No, it's just funny, I mean, they lure men only, it's just something funny to think about, I know why you weren't but still," said Kagome, stifling her laugh.  
  
"Feh," was all that escaped Inuyasha's mouth before he went back to wolfing his Ramen.  
  
After Inuyasha was done he went outside and hopped up in a tree, Kagome came out and sat under the tree he was in and smiled up at him, "Hey," she said in a casual voice.  
  
Inuyasha hopped down to her and sat down by her, "You need something?" Asked Inuyasha in a very unInuyasha-like voice.  
  
"No, I was just seeing if you're ok, you looked kind of offended," she said.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her, this made her jerk a bit but she calmed down, they just sat there like that, Kagome was about to fall asleep in his arms. He smirked, 'Gods I'm so evil.'  
  
^_^  
  
Cloud: Uh oh, what's the Inu-hanyou going to do, something bad, NO!! I'm not writing a lemon so shut your god damn mouth!  
  
Cagri: What he met to say was that he wants you to review and he would really appreciate your support.  
  
Cloud: She's right, anyway, this is my lovely assistant Cagri, plz review, thank you.  
  
*Cloud tries to French kiss Cagri but gets slapped*  
  
Cloud: OW!! Until next time readers, bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho, even though those parts haven't come in yet. 


	2. Higurashi Shrine

Chapter 2: Higurashi Shrine  
  
"Yusuke," was all he heard as he groaned, "Yusuke!!!!" Yusuke's eyes snapped open to find Keiko leaning over him with a big grin, she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"What is it?" He asked with a yawn.  
  
"Botan has a little job for you," she replied.  
  
"Let me guess, she's right outside waiting for me?" He proposed. Keiko responded with a nod.  
  
"Oh boy," he said as he got up and walked outside, he had been so tired the day before that he fell asleep in his cloths, he walked outside to find Botan floating above him on that stick thing. "What now?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Just something that you might wanna check out, the Higurashi shrine," she responded. Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Kowenma asked me to check it out, I saw a girl jumping into a well, after about five minutes she didn't come out, so I checked the well and she was gone, according to the files her name is Kagome Higurashi, and she's been having some strange sicknesses for a while that were supposed to be gone a few hundred years back, that's why Kowenma asked me to look, and now he wants you on the case," she finished in almost one sentence.  
  
"Damn Botan, do you breath much?" He asked with a laugh, getting a glare in response.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Botan and Yusuke were walking all the way across town, lets face it, Yusuke would look kind of weird talking to a floating nothing, so she was in her human form. "So what's with Kuwabara lately?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"He has the flu, and Hiei and Kurama are doing something personal, so you're in this one on your own," she responded with a smile.  
  
"Oh, great," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Yusuke, it's probably just a false alarm," she lied, she didn't want him upset. They had finally reached the shrine and didn't even notice they had gone up the stone stairs as Botan knocked on the door, it flew open and an old man with scrolls tapped around his fingers and wrists answered the door. "Hello, we're from Kagome's school, and we'd like to do a documentary on the lives of students," covered Botan.  
  
"Kagome has Insuphimia," said the old man, slamming the door in Botan's face.  
  
"What the hell is Insuphimia?" Snapped Yusuke. He got a shrug in response, "There's too many windows on the sides so we can't go around, so we have to go.."  
  
"Above," Botan finished his sentence as her stick appeared(A/N I need the name of that thing too) and she hopped on and forced a protesting Yusuke with her. They flew over the house and landed in front of the well house without a sound.  
  
"So, do you think anything is really going on here?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well, we're about to find out," she said as she opened the door silently. Yusuke walked over to the well and looked in, no water was in it.  
  
"Hey, there's no water in here," he said as he jumped in. After about thirty seconds Botan started to get worried.  
  
"Yusuke, are you down there?" She asked as she looked down the well, he wasn't there, she sighed and jumped in herself as well.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha smirked, 'Gods I'm so evil,' and he began to tickle her, her eyes snapped open and she started to laugh uncontrollably, he stopped after her begging a good few times.  
  
"What was that for?!" She snapped in a more playful tone than anything else, Inuyasha shrugged and jumped up into the tree.  
  
'What is with him lately?' Kagome asked herself as she walked back in the hut  
  
Kagome woke up to the bright sunrise and smiled at the elderly Griffy who was snoring louder than Shippo, but wait, Shippo wasn't snoring, uh oh. "Kagome!!!! You're awake!!!" The little kitsune yelled, jumping onto her face. After plucking off the fox youkai she put him on her shoulder, "When'sbreakfastKagome?" He asked in one word, she took a while to process it.  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna work on it now," she answered with a yawn as she got her bag and set up a fire. Five minutes later the bacon and eggs were burning over a fire with Kagome continuously keeping an eye on them as to not burn them. Inuyasha woke up to the scent of cooked pig and chicken eggs, he smirked as he jumped out of his tree and walked into the hut.  
  
"I see that you are awake Inuyasha," said the overly happy monk, who was sitting by Sango but apparently not doing anything perverted.  
  
Inuyasha took a seat, "Damn Kagome, how much can that back pack handle?" He snapped.  
  
"A lot," she responded, then she realized what had happened, he had the tone of voice in which he usually called her wench or woman, but he didn't, before she could open her mouth about it Miroku was already on it.  
  
"Inuyasha, pray tell what this strange behavior signals for us, in Lamen's terms, what the hell is wrong with you?" Asked Miroku, he ended up with a big bump on his head and an angry hanyou standing over him. Inuyasha sat back down.  
  
"Nothing, ok?" He exclaimed as Kagome handed him his food and he scarfed it down.  
  
After everyone finished they said their goodbyes to the polite Griffy and set out, they were heading back to Keada's village to rest from their adventure and to tell tale of it as well. Inuyasha stuck by Kagome even if she did walk slow, he paced himself to match her, meanwhile, another interesting conversation erupted between the Houshi and the demon slayer. "You notice?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Huh?" Sango said in a dense way.  
  
Miroku sighed, "Don't you see how Inuyasha is respecting her more, isn't it obvious that he l..." Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha glaring back at them both, showing that he could hear the blabbering monk's prediction. Sango nodded back to Miroku, showing that she understood.  
  
"Inuyasha, you've been acting strange lately, is something wrong?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"No, I already told you, talking is slowing us down," he said, even though he kept pace with Kagome all the way, she looked at him suspiciously.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke landed in the well, but everything around him felt different, there were weeds that weren't there before, he pondered it as he climbed out of the well. As he surfaced what he saw almost made him fall back down the well. He stepped out and looked around in amazement, "Where is this place?" He asked himself.  
  
"Feudal Japan," said Botan from behind him, she had a smile on her face as usual.  
  
Yusuke almost jumped out of his skin, "Damn Botan, you scared the shit out of me, can you try not to sneak up on me like that?"  
  
"No, it's my job," she said, walking over to him.  
  
Yusuke walked on with Botan behind him, they eventually ended up at a village and knocked on the door of one of the huts he presumed to be safe. An old woman with one eye answered it and examined them for a minute. "What business do ye have here?" She asked them. Botan couldn't come up with a cover this time, "Are ye not from here?" She asked, Yusuke gave a firm nod, "Come in, come in," she invited them. They merely complied and followed. "I know the future, and I know that ye are from the future," she hurriedly explained to them. Just then our favorite Inu-Hanyou stepped in and caught eyes with Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke raised up his hand in the shape of a gun and gathered his spirit energy, luckily Botan jumped in front of him, "Yusuke, stop," she commanded.  
  
"Why, he's a demon," he said, getting a glare from Inuyasha.  
  
Botan rolled her eyes, "He is 'the' demon, I have been around forever and I'd recognize this guy anywhere, believe me Yusuke, you do not want to kill him," she said.  
  
"Whatever," he responded, withdrawing his spirit gun.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?!" Snapped Inuyasha as Kagome and the rest of the gang stepped in.  
  
"I'm a spirit detective," responded Yusuke proudly.  
  
"Feh," said Inuyasha, walking over to Keada. Yusuke stared ahead as if he had just been dumped by Keiko.  
  
"Yusuke, it's not that big of a deal," said Botan with a giggle.  
  
"Not that big a deal, this guys a demon and he doesn't know who I am!!" He yelled desperately.  
  
"That's because this is the past," said Botan, giving him a duh look.  
  
Shippo leaned forward on Kagome's shoulder, "I'm confused," he said, "Who are they?"  
  
Keada sat them down and Yusuke told them everything, including what a spirit detective was. "So you're from the future too?" Asked Sango, Yusuke gave another one of his firm nods. Just then Inuyasha picked up a scent in the air.  
  
"Damn it, it's Kouga again," snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"Let me handle it Inuyasha, you'd probably kill him," said Kagome as she got up to go outside and shoo Kouga away, and for some odd reason Inuyasha didn't protest at all.  
  
Kagome stepped outside and Kouga smirked, "Ah, Kagome, I've been looking all over for you," he said in a smug tone.  
  
"Kouga, please try not to bug Inuyasha," she said.  
  
"Has that mutt-face done anything to you?" He snapped.  
  
"To tell truth, no," she responded, "Kouga, I'll invite you later ok?" She offered.  
  
Kouga's face fell, but he got the message and gave a firm nod, he stormed off and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Just then she remembered something, she had to go shopping for Sota, her mom gave her the money for his birthday, "Uh oh," she said. She ran back into the hut, she wasn't going to ditch Inuyasha this time, she had something else in mind. "Inuyasha?" She said innocently.  
  
"Hmm?" He wondered, coming out of his trance.  
  
"Come here for a second," she said, walking outside.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and followed her, a loud slap and a screaming Sango could be heard behind him, he walked up to Kagome, "What now?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"I need you to come to my time for Sota's birthday, he wants you there, and you could help us around the house," she said, Inuyasha grunted, it's not like he had a choice.  
  
^_^  
  
Cloud: Uh oh, what will become of our poor Inu-Hanyou? And how did a spirit detective and the grim reaper come through the well?  
  
Cagri: Will you be quiet?  
  
Cloud: Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible, so long.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho. 


	3. Quick Mall Crawl and a Hanyou's True Fee...

This is a story I intend to finish, and I plan on reposting all my deleted stories afterwards, including my Animorphs stories since I'm not getting reviews for them any longer, it's just that I had to get a new comp and it took 6 months, and now I have a Dell, yay! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3: Hiding the Presents  
  
Miroku sighed, he had just recovered from Sango's beatings and regained his composure, "So, how is it that you were able to travel through the well?" He asked. Yusuke and Botan shrugged in response.  
  
"I've been more on the subject of Inuyasha's behavior than this, they can't be of harm, so I say we worry about other things first," said Sango, Miroku knew what she was doing, she was trying to find out more about the relationship between the Inu-hanyou and the miko.  
  
Miroku gave a smile, "Ha, we'll worry about that later Sango-sama."  
  
Yusuke began to get annoyed, " Listen, I want to know where the hell we are."  
  
"I already told you, feudal Japan, I don't know how that well gives time travel, but we're here," answered Botan.  
  
"Then how come Kowenma has actually been keeping his mouth shut?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Kowenma can't communicate with us until we go back, so I think we should use our time here wisely," she said with a smile. Yusuke sighed in response to this statement.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome left a note for the others since she had to get back in a hurry, and she hopped on Inuyasha's back so he could run to the well with her and her stuff. Once they were at the well he set Kagome down and jumped down himself, she wasn't far behind.  
  
Inuyasha climbed out, helping Kagome along the way, Ms. Higurashi smiled as she saw her daughter come up out of the well with Inuyasha. Inuyasha slid the door open only to meet gazes with old man Higurashi, "DEMON!!!!!" He yelled, pasting a scroll to the poor hanyou's forehead.  
  
"Calm down grandpa, it's just Inuyasha," exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Oh, uh, well, sorry about that, come in," he said, at least he had gotten somewhat used to Inuyasha. He peeled the scroll off of his face and walked in.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha," greeted Ms. Higurashi, he nodded in response.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna take Inuyasha to the mall, did you get the cloths I asked for?" Kagome asked her mother.  
  
"Yes I did, I picked the shirt myself though," she said. Kagome dragged Inuyasha upstairs and into her room. Inuyasha almost went nuts as Kagome's scent filled his nostrils.  
  
"Ok, so here's the deal, you put on the shirt and pants and if you need help with anything, just tell me," said Kagome, evacuating to the hall.  
  
Inuyasha made it through the shirt, pants, socks, and figured out how the hat worked as well, but once he looked at the shoes he froze, "Uh, Kagome?"  
  
She rushed in, "Yeah, what's up?" Only to find him staring at the shoes, she giggled and took the shoes to put them on his feet, she tied them up and stood up to examine him. Baggy pants, Shaq's for the shoes, a baseball cap that was simple without any pictures, and a black shirt that said, 'When I die, burry me upside down so the whole world can kiss my ass.' She smiled at her mother's handiework and walked with Inuyasha downstairs, "Mom, we're heading out," she called as she closed the door and her and Inuyasha headed towards the mall. Inuyasha inhaled all the weird scents of oil around him, it took him a bit to get out of his daze, before he knew it they were in the mall. Kagome stepped in.  
  
"What does the kid want again?" Asked Inuyasha, wondering how quick they could get this birthday over with and he could head back to his era.  
  
"Just some books and games," she said as they went into the book store, just to find Yuka, one of Kagome's best friends, looking straight at them. Yuka's eyes widened and she snatched Kagome and dragged her to the back.  
  
"Is that the jerk?" She asked quickly.  
  
"He used to be a jerk," responded Kagome, looking at her hyper friend.  
  
"So he's your boyfriend?" she wondered.  
  
"No," Kagome said sharply, Kagome knew Inuyasha heard this, she hoped that he didn't know what a boyfriend was.  
  
"He's so cute," she squealed, Kagome sighed, "I'm gonna go talk to him," and before Kagome could protest, she was already over there trying to chat it up with the hanyou. "Hi, my name is Yuka," she said in a cheery tone.  
  
"..."  
  
"So you're the quiet type huh?" She flirted.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm Kagome's friend, nice to meet you," she said, giving him a hug and running off.  
  
"What was that about?" Asked Inuyasha as Kagome bought Sota some new books, she shrugged.  
  
"Yuka can get like that sometimes," she said as they went to the nearest game store. Inuyasha's ears perked up.  
  
"Hey bitch, why don't you go fetch me coffee!" He heard, no movement followed this, "I said go get me coffee whore!!!" After this Inuyasha heard a slap, he traced it back to a door that said 'Employees Only'. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Wait here Kagome," he responded, going to the door and busting it open, he shoved a security guard who tried to kick him out to the side. He kicked open the door of an office to see a woman lying on the ground whimpering and a man standing over her with murder in his eyes. "Hey dick wad!!" Snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Asked the man.  
  
Inuyasha picked him up by the throat and slammed him against the wall, the woman had already run off, "I could hear your bullshit at least five hundred yards away through two doors!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" The man asked, trying to act as though nothing had happened.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about, what the fuck was that shit you pulled, hitting a woman, I should chop your head off right here," said Inuyasha.  
  
The man smirked, "You can't do anything to me," after he said this Inuyasha tightened his grip on the guy's throat.  
  
"Wanna bet on that?" Said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. He punched him, knocking him out instantly, after this he threw him into a chair and tied him up with the duct tape after figuring out how to get it off of the roll. He smirked and patted the guy on his shoulder as he went back to Kagome.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked him.  
  
"Just had to rid the place of some scum, I'll explain later, you got the stuff?" He asked her.  
  
She nodded in response, "Yep let's go home," Inuyasha gave her a confused look but decided to shake it off, she was referring to 'her' home. They headed off and walked back to Kagome's place.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Shouted Kagome through the house. Kagome rushed upstairs to find a place to hide Sota's presents and Inuyasha stayed downstairs.  
  
"You don't have to hide Inuyasha," said Ms. Higurashi. Inuyasha walked over to her and narrowed his eyes, "What about that Kikyo woman?" She asked, she had just read him like a book.  
  
'Gods, she reminds me of my mom, you can't slip anything at all past the woman.' He thought.  
  
"Well?" She asked, "What about her, you know how Kagome feels right?" (A/N Uh oh)  
  
"What are you blabbering about?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
Ms. Higurashi sighed, "Kagome only wants you to be happy, but to see you with Kikyo breaks her heart, especially knowing that that's not the real Kikyo.. Opps, did I just let that slip?" She asked with a giggle, but the hanyou was already upstairs. (A/N Moms always save the day.)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke and Botan were taking a short trip back to the well to tell Kowenma what they had encountered and to see if they should continue investigating, "So, what's with this guy?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"He's the one who saves the Earth from total and complete destruction," answered Botan.  
  
"Well, in that case, thanks for stopping me before I got carried away with myself," he said.  
  
"It's ok Yusuke, just be glad that you didn't kill him," just as she said this a teenager with modern day clothes on walked by them towards Keada's hut.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha silently opened Kagome's door and eyed her, "Ah, Inuyasha, I just got the greatest idea on where to hide..." Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
(A/N WARNING: Intense fluff lies ahead, do not read unless you are a big pink bunny! Ok, maybe that's exaggerating a bit.)  
  
"Kagome," he said her name with care in his voice, making her confused.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you...." Inuyasha put a finger to her mouth and she was quiet, he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a hug, "Inu... Yasha," was all that could escape from her mouth. 'Oh no, what if it's not me he's thinking about right now.' A tear fell from her eye, Inuyasha's heightened senses picked it up right away.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, making the hug tighter, "I was stupid." Just then Sota had to ruin the moment.  
  
The door flew open, "Give it up Kagome, where are my presents?!" Kagome and Inuyasha jumped off of each other, "Um, sorry," he said, realizing they were having a bonding moment and edging downstairs. Inuyasha sighed and looked into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" She asked, another tear falling from her eye.  
  
"For everything," wiping a tear from her eye as he brought her in for a deep kiss.  
  
^_^  
  
Cloud: Fluffiness, yay!  
  
Cagri: Sensitive dope head, and you're supposed to be the author.  
  
Cloud: Don't be mean, anyway, next chapter Kikyo gets pissed off as usual, until next time readers, bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho. 


	4. Kowenma's Crazy Antics

Shout outs:  
  
Babytil14: Thanks for reviewing from the beginning, and I can see you are very curious, don't worry, I will not stop until the very end.  
  
Lil Shamen Girl: Don't be so confused, it's that mysterious guy that's walking around, Yusuke being the son of Inu and Kagome would be awkward, but that's a good plot twist for a different story, I'll take that for future reference. ^_^ I'm so evil.  
  
Inuyasha101: Try to give me signed reviews, ok? But anyway, thanks for reviewing, there will be A LOT of chapters, so don't expect it to end any time soon.  
  
Thanks, and keep reviewing.  
  
Chapter 4: Kowenma's Crazy Antics  
  
"So, should we continue investigating?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"NO! There would be a total rip in the space time continuum, the universe would explode and my father would kill me!!!" Snapped the toddler.  
  
"Ah, I see the heir has not been comfortable," came Hiei's voice from the door, Kurama stood behind him.  
  
"It's about time you two showed up," grunted Yusuke.  
  
"We had to do something," said Kurama(A/N I'll get into that later), "What has been happening in our misshaped absence?" He asked.  
  
"We found a well that you can jump in, and it takes you back in time, but you can't get through without shards of the Shikon No Tama," Kurama's eyes widened as Botan said this, but she continued, "Somehow me and Yusuke got through, it's probably because of his high spirit energy that he got through, and as for me my origin is from the spirit world."  
  
"I am curious as to this Shikon No Tama, is this the same jewel that has been guarded by mikos for hundreds of years?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"At least that's what the old lady we met told us," responded Yusuke.  
  
Kurama nodded, "I say we help, I know the history, a hanyou named Inuyasha saved the world, it couldn't be of harm if we lend them a helping hand."  
  
Everyone(Even Hiei) gave a nod of agreement, "No!! Don't do this, dad will kill me!!!" Begged Kowenma, but they had already exited and headed toward the Higurashi shrine.  
  
"Sir, I have those papers you wanted to work on," said one of Kowenma's workers.  
  
"Not right now, I need to pray for my life," he said.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome broke away for air, "Inuyasha," she could only say his name she was so distant from reality, her face was a bright crimson. 'This has to be a dream' she thought, 'Oh, but it feels so real.'  
  
The hanyou embraced her again, 'I should have realized that Kikyo would never do those things to me, why had I been so blind?' He asked himself. (A/N There may not be any Kikyo bashing, but there is sure as hell gonna be a clay pot bashing, I smashed a couple myself today, ^_^)  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you," said Kagome, she had wanted to say nothing else since the first time they met.  
  
"I love you too," said Inuyasha, Kagome had goose bumps all over her body and was trying not to shiver despite the hanyou's warmth.  
  
Then it hit Kagome like a ton of bricks, "What about Kikyo?" She asked, pulling away from him.  
  
"I made a promise to go to hell with the real Kikyo, not a fake, and now I know that I cannot keep that promise because she is already in hell, but I still can avenge her death, the fear is gone Kagome, and now I want to be with you," he said, pulling her into another kiss. This had to be a dream, everything she wanted to hear from the hanyou she cared for came from his mouth, and the kiss she was waiting for for a year was finally hers, it was Heaven as far as she was concerned, and it was Heaven to Inuyasha as well.  
  
Ms. Higurashi peeked in and smiled, if they wanted to spend time together more than eat have at it, if they were hungry they would come back down. She retreated back downstairs to leave the two be. They broke away and held each other in a hug once more, Inuyasha inhaled the scent of her hair, it smelled like sweet spring flowers, what did she call that stuff again? Oh yeah, shampoo. "Inuyasha, is this a dream?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Nope, if it is then I hope I never wake up," he said.  
  
"Me too," she said with a smile, her face still flushing. Inuyasha and Kagome both lay down on her bed and just held each other, both eventually falling asleep and both dreaming about each other.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Miroku were walking around the village and surprisingly Miroku wasn't doing anything perverted.. yet. "Houshi-sama, what do you think is taking Kagome and Inuyasha so long?" She asked him, a smirk was plastered on his face.  
  
"I believe that lady Kagome and Inuyasha are having a sort of bonding moment," said Miroku, "Why do you ask me, why not ask lady Kagome when she returns?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure she'll tell me," said Sango.  
  
"Ah, the origins of the mysterious 'girl talk'," said Miroku, earning a glare from Sango, they took a rest in the village square. "Sango, do you know why I do it?"  
  
"Huh?" She wondered, but she had a feeling where he was going with this, no way, the monk never opened up with her.  
  
"The Kazzana, this dreaded wind tunnel will devour me someday, and if it does I will need an heir to finish what I started," said Miroku.  
  
Sango wrapped an arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder, he didn't do anything to take advantage of this though, "Don't talk like that Miroku, we'll kill Naraku before that happens," she said with a blush.  
  
Miroku nodded and smiled down at the one he loved, 'Should I tell her, agh!! Kami I can't hold this back!!!'  
  
"Lady Sango?" He requested.  
  
"Hmm?" She wondered.  
  
He leaned his head on hers, "I love you," he said. Sango was speechless for a second, "I love you and I hope that my heir will be conceived by you."  
  
She smiled at this, "I love you too Miroku."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Keada prepared the antidote for the flu, several villagers had caught it and they were all under her care. A modern Japan teenager walked in and smiled as he saw Keada, "Ah, there you are," he said, sitting down by her.  
  
"Well Inutaisho, are ye sure that ye want to go through with this, it will change history forever," she said, she had to make sure that this is what he wanted, the raven haired hanyou nodded in response.  
  
"Yeah, why not, I have been an orphan my whole life, after mother and father were killed by some punk in an ally I got sent to one of those places where they can't even afford to give you decent food. Yes, I do know that it will change history, but we will live together again, as a family," he said, Keada nodded, showing that she understood.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha's face turned red, 'Damn, I'm turning into Miroku!' He cursed himself, he wanted the miko next to him so bad, he wanted to mark her so the bondage between them never broke nor wavered. "Kagome?" He asked, awaking her from her peaceful slumber, he was nervous as hell.  
  
"Yeah Inu?" She asked.  
  
"Will you be my mate?" Kagome couldn't believe what she heard, he had just proposed to her.  
  
She giggled, "Of course I will, but we have to have a wedding."  
  
"What's a wed-ing?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I'll tell you later, I'm sure you smell the pizza too," she said with another giggle.  
  
A smirk formed on his face, "Yeah, let's go eat, I don't care what it is, as long as it's edible," she laughed as he picked her up bridal style and bounded downstairs. He set her down on the chair and sat in the one right next to hers, and the Higurashi family sat down to enjoy their dinner.  
  
Sota's curiosity got the best of him, he may have been young, but he was mature for his age, "What's going on between you two?" He asked.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome choked on their pizza and Ms. Higurashi gave a laugh, poor old grandpa was left in the dark about everything, Ms. Higurashi answered his question, "Birds and bees honey," this made him shudder.  
  
"Please excuse me," said Sota, rushing to the bathroom.  
  
"Mom!!" Snapped Kagome, Inuyasha was still trying to shove the pizza down his throat.  
  
"Can I help it? I'm a mother," she said with another hearty laugh.  
  
"We aren't gonna go that far, I'm only sixteen!!" Kagome defended.  
  
"Oh really?" She asked sarcastically and sat down to eat her pizza as well. "You know how much I'd love grandchildren, so you do have my permission, but you still have to finish school, before or after birth."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned a deep shade of red and they continued to eat their pizza, not saying anything for the wisest. After they were done Inuyasha went back upstairs with Kagome to spend some time together.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kanna's mirror showed the love between the hanyou and the miko, Kikyo felt like braking it, she had lost her control over him, she cursed herself from not acting like the Kikyo he loved. "Be gone, I have seen enough," Kanna nodded at the dead miko's request and backed into the darkness.  
  
"It seems you have lost your power over him, 'Kikyo'," Naraku put an emphasis on her name, he had known the whole time that she was not Kikyo. That's why Onigumo was a fool, the human could see no difference.  
  
"I have failed to kill him, there may have been a small amount of hatred for Inuyasha in Kikyo's heart, but I am that hatred, to not kill him is to deny my very purpose," she said with anger slightly tinting her voice.  
  
"I can help you drag him down to hell with you, but you have to promise me something," said Naraku, Kikyo jumped at the offer.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat by Kagome on the bed, "She was serious about the pups huh?" He asked, just to know, she nodded.  
  
Kagome's blush slightly disappeared and she giggled, "How'd you know about the birds and bees thing?"  
  
He smirked and let out a laugh as well, "My mom gave me the same talk when I was a kid," he said, wrapping an arm around her.  
  
Kagome smiled up at him, "I still need to tell you what a wedding is," Inuyasha listened with curious ears, "It's when a bunch of people get together to celebrate the bondage between two people, in most cases it's not as strong as a mate bondage but it can be if the two really do love each other," he nodded, signaling her to go on, "Well, the priest reads a passage from the bible asking if we promise to be by each other's side and we both either say I do or read our vows to each other and the best man, which is usually the male best friend, will come up and hand you the ring to give to me, we will put the rings on each other's fingers and we kiss. That's how weddings from America work, and that's what I want to have."  
  
Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, "Why go through such a complicated process?" He asked.  
  
She giggled, "You sounded like Sesshomaru just then," then when his eyebrow started twitching she burst into laughter.  
  
^_^  
  
Cloud: Well, now our beloved hanyou knows what a wedding is, and what's up Naraku's sleeve?  
  
Cagri: Will you ever just shut up for once when the chapter ends?!  
  
Cloud: Nope, not unless you kiss me, and that ain't gonna happen.  
  
Cagri: grrr  
  
Cloud: Ha! You're cute when you're angry, anyway, tune in next time loyal readers. 


	5. The Son of Inuyasha and Kagome

Chapter 5: The Son of Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down, it was a joke," she responded, trying to hold back her laughter, Kagome couldn't be more happy, all the feelings that Inuyasha held for her poured out of him all at once, she smiled, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?" He wondered.  
  
"You were kinda quick about this whole thing," she said, he flushed, he had been going a bit fast, the first time they had ever expressed their feelings for each other and he had already asked her to be his mate. 'Shit, she's right.' He thought.  
  
"Sorry," he said simply.  
  
"That's something we don't hear from you often," she said, still with a bright smile, "What happened Inuyasha?" She asked him, he was speechless, what if she didn't want her mom to do that, he stayed silent.  
  
She cupped a hand to her mouth and gasped, "Mom, I knew I shouldn't have told her what was going on in the Feudal Era." She sprang up and tried to race downstairs.  
  
"Not so fast, Kagome," said Inuyasha with a smirk as he pointed to Sota's presents, "We have to wrap those, and plus, if it wasn't for your mom we wouldn't be sitting here."  
  
Kagome sighed, Inuyasha was actually being logical, was this what he was really like, "Fine," she said, "For once you're right."  
  
Kagome began to wrap Sota's books and Inuyasha sat there trying to figure out how the wrapping paper worked so he could wrap his video games, "Inuyasha, why were you different when I awoke you?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped fiddling with the wrapping and sighed, "You already know that I thought Kikyo tried to betray me and she thought I had betrayed her, I promised to go to hell with Kikyo. Despite her lack of hanyou likeness, she loved me, but she was afraid of my demon side, so was I. I was all but willing to be human so we could spend the rest of our lives together, but now that I think about it the promise I made to go to hell was a stupid one, Kikyo was in her dying moments, and she thought she was going to go to hell," he gave a chuckle, "Yeah, right, I was stupid for thinking she would go to hell, she's too kind," he said, looking at Kagome with a smirk, "Like you... I guess getting pinned to a tree by a miko's arrow can make you do stupid things, but I don't know if it goes that far, if the real Kikyo saw us now, sure, she'd be heart broken, but she would nod with a smile and wish us luck," he finished and continued messing with the wrapping, Kagome was paralyzed at his words, she had never known that much about Kikyo. She smiled and nodded to herself and continued wrapping the present.  
  
'The real Kikyo sounds nice, it may sound crazy, but I hope I can meet her.' She thought with a smile.  
  
"Kagome, how does this shit work?" He snapped, trying to get the wrapping off of his hands, she giggled and grabbed the wrapping paper and yanked it off of his hand. She decided that Inuyasha might need to sit back, this was one of the many tasks he just wasn't good at.  
  
She pulled him up to her bed and poked his shoulder, "Stay," he gave a growl, but was compelled to listen.  
  
Kagome finished wrapping her brother's presents and sat by Inuyasha to lean her head on his shoulder, "You know, my birthday is right after Sota's, about a month away," she said. Inuyasha froze, he didn't now what to get her, she gave him a smile, "Don't worry Inuyasha, you have a full months notice," she said, still smiling.  
  
"Hey, I have no clue what you want!!!" He snapped.  
  
"Figure it out for yourself Inu-chibi," she said, pecking him on his cheek. He grumbled, he hated being called a puppy.  
  
He sat there for a second then he noticed it was dark, "It's getting late," he said as he lay down on her bed.  
  
"No, no way," snapped Kagome, he smirked and patted the space next to him, she shook her head quickly.  
  
"You didn't seem to have a problem sleeping by me a couple of hours ago," he said, still with a smirk.  
  
Her face almost turned the color of his fire rat cloak, "That was a nap," she responded, trying to edge out the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't," said Inuyasha, jumping in front of her, she gasped as he grabbed her like a sack of potatoes and lay her down on the bed.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you..." she was cut off by his kiss, "Alright, I cave," she said as they broke away from each other and Inuyasha lay next to her. All of a sudden the subject changed.  
  
"It was all my fault," he said, "I didn't know she wasn't the Kikyo I loved," after he said this Kagome tugged on his ears, HARD, "OW, what the hell was that for?!" He snapped.  
  
She responded quickly, "Because you're always blaming everything on yourself when it's all Naraku's fault, just stop ok?" She begged, Inuyasha looked at her, this wasn't just another order from her, this was a plea, he wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep minutes later.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Inutaisho hummed the song that Kagome used to sing to him as he helped a smiling Keada prepare the medicine for the Influenza, just then he sniffed the air and was confused, "What's with the wolf smell?" He asked.  
  
Keada's smile widened, "Ye are not to worry, that is Kouga."  
  
"Oh," said the hanyou in a dull tone.  
  
Kouga froze, the strangest smell was coming from Keada's hut, it was Kagome and Inuyasha, COMBINED?! He rushed into the hut to lay his shocked eyes upon a raven haired hanyou that was the source of the smell, "Who are you?" He asked the teenager, "Where is Kagome?"  
  
"Mom isn't in yet, I'll leave a message," he said, mixing an herb with another one.  
  
Did Kouga just hear that guy right, it couldn't be, "Answer me truthfully, who are you?!"  
  
Inutaisho sighed at this, "My name is Inutaisho Higurashi, I am 15 years old, I was born from my mother and father who were in fact Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi. You were one of my father's best friends(A/N Wow, hard to imagine huh?) until..." He froze at that part and his face darkened, he didn't want to talk about it, there was something wrong with that guy that killed them.  
  
"You're lying," snapped Kouga.  
  
"No, he isn't," came Keada's voice from the back.  
  
"Where are his ears then?!" He snapped, even though it was inevitable.  
  
Inutaisho sighed and took off a sweat band hidden in his hair to reveal two dog ears, "This proof enough?" He asked. Kouga sat there stunned until Inutaisho broke the silence, "Ayame," is all he said.  
  
"Huh?" Wondered Kouga, he had recognized that name from somewhere.  
  
Inutaisho had enough, "Think wolf brain, Ayame? Ring a bell?"  
  
It didn't, "What the hell are you talking about?" Snapped Kouga. Inutaisho stood up and walked over to him, he placed a hand on his forehead. Suddenly it all came flooding back to him, he retreated the hut in shock.  
  
"That was strange, you'd think he would react differently," said Inutaisho, Keada nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright!!!" Shouted Sota as he opened his new video games and books, he hugged Inuyasha and Kagome. He got some scrolls from grandpa that probably didn't work at all, and some new clothes and a new co co clock from his mother, he gave her a hug. After about an hour they started to eat dinner, and to Kagome and Inuyasha's relief no embarrassing conversations took place. They said their goodbyes to the Higurashi family and headed down the well so they could get to Keada's hut before the sun set.  
  
Inuyasha helped Kagome up out of the well and they headed toward the village, "Leaving so soon?" He heard a familiar voice behind him, he turned to find that it was that Yusuke guy.  
  
"What do you want?!" Inuyasha demanded as two other demons and the woman showed themselves.  
  
"I don't think we had a proper introduction," said Yusuke walking over to him to hold out his hand, "Yusuke Urameshi," he finished, Inuyasha reluctantly shook the spirit detective's hand when Kagome gave him a firm nod that clearly said 'Don't do anything stupid or there'll be a hanyou shaped crater in the ground'.  
  
"Inuyasha," he responded, Yusuke didn't push for a last name, he knew that in this era most people didn't have last names.  
  
"This is Hiei," said Yusuke pointing to the short demon with black hair that was nicely spiked up on his head, "That's Kurama," he pointed to the red haired demon that had his hair cut a little like Inuyasha's but it wasn't as long, "And that's Botan," he said, pointing to the woman with blue hair and a casual Kimono, she added a smile and waved.  
  
"We came here to help," said Kurama, Hiei despised that word but nodded nonetheless.  
  
Kagome jumped on it before Inuyasha said something stupid, "We'll let you help," she said with a bright smile as she dragged Inuyasha to the village, with Yusuke and the others behind them. A little while before they reached the village Inuyasha picked something up.  
  
"That scent is a bit strange," he exclaimed.  
  
"What, what's wrong Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome, a bit worried as he darted off. She let out a sigh and ran after him.  
  
"Hey, wait up!!!" Yelled Yusuke.  
  
Hiei sighed, "We've only just met them, we don't exactly know them yet," he stated.  
  
Yusuke gave a growl, "You're one to talk when you don't have any friends except for us," he snapped, running after Kagome, Hiei and Kurama continued walking as Botan darted after Yusuke.  
  
"Humans," growled Hiei, Kurama gave a slight smile but did not reply.  
  
Inuyasha almost went into shock as he entered the hut and saw Inutaisho sitting there, now he knew what that strange scent was, Kagome wasn't far behind. Inutaisho smiled and nodded at them both, "Mother, Father," after he said this Kagome passed out and Inuyasha caught her just in time. Inutaisho's ears twitched, "Uh, I guess I shouldn't have been so straightforward," he said, giving a nervous laugh. Yusuke walked in and looked around himself, he sighed, nothing bad was happening so he sat down on a cloth as Hiei and Kurama showed up.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku tried not to grit his teeth, now that Inuyasha had the guts to love someone he would be even stronger, and that new brat, Yusuke brought a little gang with him to make things more of a thorn in his side, and he wanted to pull out that thorn desperately. He hoped that Kikyo did not fail in killing Kagome. "Kagura," he called with command in his voice.  
  
She came out of the darkness, "Yes?" She wondered.  
  
"Go see if Kikyo is willing carry out this task, if she is not, than kill her," commanded Naraku. Kagura nodded at his demand and drew back to the shadows.  
  
^_^  
  
Cloud: Naraku is so evil.  
  
Cagri: No duh, you think you'd know that by now!  
  
Cloud: Grr, don't get all jumpy, anyway, plz review, I'll update as soon as possible. 


	6. Kikyo's Ambush

Shout outs:  
  
Kaye: I know, I've seen too many of those stupid Kag/Kur fics, I thought it was gonna make me puke, I don't like Sess/Kag pairings either, it's just not my forte.  
  
Cyber1: I feel your pain man, it's what encouraged me to write this.  
  
Babytil14: As you are my first reviewer I give you thanks for being there from the beginning, this is when the story gets even more interesting.  
  
neolannia: Wow, another Fluffy fan, good to know, he'll be in the story soon, and I might pair him with Rin(growing her up of course).  
  
Chapter 6: Kikyo's Ambush  
  
Inutaisho sighed as he handed Keada the mixed herbs, "Very much thanks child," she said as she went into the back and Inuyasha lay Kagome down.  
  
"Who are you?" Demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Inutaisho Higurashi," he answered honestly.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "How'd you get here?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"The Shikon jewel, I made a wish to come back and save you two, then it was destroyed, it wasn't supposed to be, but it happened anyway, that's why I cannot fail," replied Inutaisho with seriousness in his voice.  
  
Suddenly a loud thud was heard on the roof, "What was that?" Demanded Yusuke.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think it's good," responded Inuyasha in a flat tone. Miroku and Sango ran into the hut, Sango was in her uniform, that meant something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Kikyo is out there, she tried to kill us, she said she came here to dispose of Kagome once and for all," said Miroku, panting.  
  
Inuyasha and Inutaisho stood, "Miroku, stay here and watch over Kagome," said Inuyasha as he walked outside with Inutaisho.  
  
Miroku gave a firm nod as well, then he noticed Yusuke walking outside as soon as they were both out of sight, "I'm bored, I need some action," he said, but just as his foot crossed the boundary of the door an arrow pierced him in the shoulder and he fell back. "What the hell?" He wondered as he pulled the arrow out. He glared, "That's it!" He yelled, rushing outside.  
  
"What's with Kikyo, she's never been this aggressive," exclaimed Sango.  
  
"I truly don't know," replied Miroku, eyeing Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo with Inutaisho, "Kikyo, stop this," demanded Inuyasha, "You don't know what the fuck you're doing."  
  
"I know well what I'm doing Inuyasha, and I want you to come to hell with me, but first, there are fools that need my attention," she exclaimed, aiming her weapon at Inutaisho. Inuyasha's eyes widened, he couldn't get to him in time. Yusuke ran out and decided not to move once he saw the weapon of the miko pointed at Inutaisho.  
  
Inutaisho just smirked as Kikyo released the arrow and it headed straight for his heart, "No," was all he said as he caught the arrow without effort and its power faded. Kikyo looked surprised.  
  
Inutaisho smirked, "Well, what do you know, I inherited some of my mother's power after all," he said twirling the arrow in his fingers and whistling his mother's bed time song.  
  
"Abomination," she snapped, firing another arrow at Inutaisho, his ears twitched at the word abomination but he dodged the arrow easily.  
  
"Really, is that what you think of me?" He asked, mocking a shocked tone, Inuyasha glared at Kikyo.  
  
"Leave," he commanded.  
  
"Not until my job is done, any spawn of my reincarnation does not deserve to live, and neither does she," she said, once again aiming the arrow at the future son of Inuyasha and Kagome. She withdrew her arrow finally noticing the spirit detective with his hand in the shape of a gun and his pointing finger gathering energy. 'Damn.' She thought, she had been a fool and had not noticed the greater threat.  
  
"Spirit Gun!!!" Shouted Yusuke, firing a somewhat thick line of spirit energy at Kikyo, it hit her in the shoulder. "Damn, my aim is really off today," he said in a cocky tone as he blew the smoke off of his finger. The dead miko shook off her dazed brain and ran off to regain her composure, she would be back.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke and as her vision cleared she saw two smirking hanyou's, "Eep, SIT!!" She shouted out of instinct, Inuyasha and Inutaisho both went plummeting to the wooden floor, cracking it in the process.  
  
They both pulled their heads out at the same time, "What the hell was that for?" They snapped in unison.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said, stifling her laugh and giving Inuyasha a hug to make up for what she did.  
  
Inutaisho rubbed his head, "I had a bad feeling about you giving me that rosary dad," he said with a tint of pain in his voice. Kagome was speechless as she saw Inutaisho was still there. Inutaisho smiled at her surprise as she looked him over, her raven hair and blue-grey eyes, and all of Inuyasha's demon futures. She smiled and tightened her hug with Inuyasha.  
  
Hiei watched in disgust, Botan giggled at him, "What's wrong Hiei, don't like happy endings?"  
  
"I disgust them," he snapped.  
  
Yusuke leaned his arm on Hiei's shoulder, "You know that you suck at lying, right?" He asked with a big goofy grin, Hiei merely nodded and Kurama gave a slight chuckle from his corner of the room.  
  
"That's new," said Botan with a big cheery smile.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he took Kagome into a kiss and pulled her closer, "Ah hem!!" Came Miroku's voice from a corner.  
  
"I believe we have had enough of the mush, I don't even know why I'm here," snapped Hiei.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome glared in protest, "What's up his ass?" Inuyasha of course.  
  
"Don't ask," said Botan, getting a shrug from Inuyasha. Shippo was staring at them with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh," said Kagome with a nervous laugh, "We haven't told you guys yet huh?" Miroku and Sango nodded as Kagome blushed a bright crimson.  
  
Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome, when did Inuyasha start being so nice?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Before we came back Shippo," answered Kagome, she let out a laugh as the kitsune hugged her neck.  
  
Miroku stifled a laugh, but it wasn't enough to drive off Inuyasha, again Miroku had a huge bump on his head and an angry hanyou standing over him with a shaking fist, "What's so funny huh? I'd like to know why you've been holding yourself back when Sango is around," just as Inuyasha said this Miroku became desperate and his wandering hand went into action.  
  
"Baka Hentai!" A slap followed this statement from Sango and Miroku couldn't hold himself up, he fell to the ground dazed.  
  
Inutaisho couldn't help but laugh, 'So that's what the monk used to be like.' He thought.  
  
"Is everything in order here?" Asked Keada as she came out from the back.  
  
"There's too many old ladies in my life," exclaimed Yusuke.  
  
"Where have you been old hag?" Snapped Inuyasha.  
  
She raised in eyebrow at him, "I was tending to the villagers," she responded.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was closely examining Inutaisho, "Oi, what are you doing?"  
  
She looked at Inuyasha, "I'm seeing what my son will look like," she snapped and she continued to examine him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, 'I'll never figure that woman out, first she's fainting and now she wants to see what he looks like.' He thought to himself as Inutaisho's ears twitched, showing he was confused as well.  
  
"So, we named you after Inuyasha's father right?" Asked Kagome, Inutaisho nodded as his ears twitched again, she giggled.  
  
"Ye should be heading out to find shards, there has been enough rest here," said Keada.  
  
Everyone gave a firm nod, a day of rest was enough for now, they needed to head off.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After saying their goodbyes they were all off with four new companions, Kagome trailed behind Inuyasha, still examining Inutaisho, and Hiei was walking by Inuyasha.(A/N Uh oh, that can't be good.) Hiei looked at Inuyasha, "Why mate with a human?" He tried to make it sound snappy as usual, but his curiosity got the best of him.  
  
"Feh," came from Inuyasha's mouth in the usual tone, acting like he could ignore the question.  
  
Hiei gave a smirk, he could read him like a book all too well, "At least you're not pathetic like some others I have seen," said Hiei, he would have given Kuwabara as an example for that, but the fool wasn't there.  
  
Inutaisho's ears twitched, "Uh, mom?"  
  
"Hmm?" She wondered.  
  
"Are you done yet?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said with a grin, "I just can't believe it's true."  
  
Inutaisho smirked, "Well, it is," he said.  
  
"What's that?" She asked him, pointing to his Katana.  
  
"I went and got a katana after the Tetsusaiga was destroyed, that's why dad couldn't.." He paused, "Defend us," he finished, reminding himself that it was his mother he was talking to. Kagome wrapped an arm around him, he smiled despite his sadness, his mom was still there to comfort him.  
  
"I'm still confused!!" Shouted Shippo as he rode on Sango's shoulder with Kilala.  
  
Sango smiled as Miroku explained to the young kitsune that Inutaisho was Inuyasha and Kagome's son and that he was here to save them, "They don't have a son," pointed out the kitsune.  
  
"They don't, but they will," said Sango. Shippo was even more confused after she said this.  
  
Yusuke, Botan, and Kurama were all walking by each other, "So, Kurama, Botan, do you mind explaining this whole Shikon shard thing?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"As you already know, the silver haired one up in the front is Inuyasha," said Kurama, "And they are on a journey to kill a demon with evil intentions, and in the process protect the jewel from any other evil."  
  
Botan eyed Kurama, "How do you know that?" She asked him.  
  
He gave a slight smile, "I was there, I fought with them, that was a time when I sought power."  
  
"We'll set up camp there," said Inuyasha, pointing to a clearing when he noticed the sun going down.  
  
^_^  
  
Cloud: I just decided to end it there for some odd reason.  
  
Cagri: And why would that be?  
  
Cloud: Because I want it to end there, plz review, seeya. 


	7. A 'Well' Needed Vacation

Chapter 7: A 'Well' Needed Vacation  
  
Inuyasha no longer slept in a tree, he instead slept by Kagome, Kagome smiled as she noted he was in a deep sleep, she felt proud for some reason, she gave him comfort. "You know Kagome, we were walking for a few weeks and you didn't sense any shards," said Inuyasha with a smirk, he was up to something and Kagome could tell.  
  
"When did you wake up?" She wondered.  
  
"We could use a break, Naraku hasn't done anything, there are no rumors, nothing," answered Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome responded by knocking on his head, "Earth to Inuyasha, are you sick or something or did I just here you say we should take a vacation?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Fuck yeah," he said, then he got an idea, "You know, I could come to your time."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Is it just me or are we starting to think alike," she said, they kissed each other goodnight and both fell asleep within minutes.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are you leaving?!" Asked a bellowing Shippo who was hugging Kagome tightly.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo, I'll be back in a few weeks," she said.  
  
Then Inuyasha actually ruffled the kitsune's hair, "Don't worry brat, we'll be back before you know it."  
  
Kagome gave Sango and Inutaisho a hug, but merely shook Miroku's hand, she didn't want him too close, after all he was dedicated to Sango, she could tell by the way they acted, if Sango caught him with another he wouldn't be able to eat manually for about a week, she tried not to giggle about that thought as she walked back to Inuyasha. He waved goodbye as he picked up Kagome and jumped into the well.  
  
Inuyasha helped Kagome up out of the well and walked into the house carrying her bridal style, he set her down just as she noticed a note on the counter, she picked it up and read it.  
  
'Dear Kagome,  
  
Me, Sota, and Grandpa are all at an important meeting, it's about my new job, and we have to leave for a week, so you and Inuyasha will have the house to yourself.  
  
Love, Mom'  
  
Kagome blushed at least ten different shades of red before she noticed a hanyou with a huge smirk on his face had been reading over her shoulder. She looked back to the letter, after reading it over once more it felt like a doctor had given her a shot in the shoulder, she blushed even more when she noticed it was Inuyasha marking her. Giving a soft bite where her shoulder and neck met, he withdrew and kissed her on the cheek, no blood was coming from the mark. Inuyasha smiled, "This now means I have to come everywhere with you, even school," he said with a grin, she sighed.  
  
"It's gonna be hard to get you in school Inuyasha, we'll need birth records and stuff," she said.  
  
"I think I have already handled that Kagome-sama," came a deep recognizable voice from the door, she looked at the door and gasped at the sight of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha snarled at the sight of his half brother, Sesshomaru merely gave a hint of a smile, "Do not worry Inuyasha, I am here to help, I am not Sesshomaru from the feudal era, but from this time."  
  
Inuyasha calmed down a bit when Sesshomaru held up some files and handed them to Kagome, she looked it over carefully.  
  
'Name: Inuyasha Zetusko Birth date: Feb 16, 1987 Birth place: Kyoto, Japan: Kinki Region'  
  
It went on with SSNs and all of the usual info on a birth certificate, her mouth hung open in shock, "H. How did.." Sesshomaru held up his hand at the curious miko.  
  
"I do not feel like telling a long story," having said that, he walked off without another word.  
  
Kagome sighed, "I need a bath, stay down here and watch T.V.," she said, turning the T.V. onto the action channel and going upstairs to take a bath, Inuyasha was still a bit shaken at his brother's unexpected appearance but sat down to enjoy the box that showed people beating each other up for a pointless thing called 'drugs'. After a while she came back down to see Inuyasha staring at the T.V. and not blinking, she let out a laugh and sat next to him.  
  
"Having fun?" She asked, he nodded but didn't say anything. Kagome nodded and kissed him on the cheek, snapping him out of his trance. They sat there watching T.V. and enjoying each other's company, only taking a brake to eat lunch, when the clock hit ten PM Kagome dragged Inuyasha upstairs and changed into a night gown in the bathroom and ran back into her room with Inuyasha. Just then Inuyasha noticed something, Kagome's scent had changed, she was in heat.  
  
"Fuck," he muttered.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She asked him.  
  
He turned around panting and sweating trying to control himself, he didn't know how to tell her so he told her straight up, "You're in heat," he said. She blushed furiously, she hadn't been ready for this.  
  
"Inuyasha," is all she said as she took a step closer, and another step, she embraced him and brought him into a kiss.  
  
He broke away, he was calming down, "Kagome, are you sure?" He asked her with care in his voice, "We could always just stay away for a bit," she put a finger on his mouth and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"WAKE UP INUYASHA!!!!!!!!" Yelled Kagome in Inuyasha's face, he fell out of the bed.  
  
"Dammit!" He snapped, flailing his arms around trying to find Kagome so he could get his revenge. His sight cleared and he saw Kagome dressed up and ready to go to school.  
  
She smiled, "You better get ready, we don't wanna be late for school." He sighed, giving up as he got dressed in his modern day clothes with his baseball cap and took a quick lesson on how to tie shoes. She grabbed Sota's old backpack which was pretty big, she grabbed some notebooks, a binder, and some writing utensils to shove them in the pack, she handed it to him and he threw it over his shoulder. Kagome kissed him, "Don't utter a word about last night to anyone when we get back to the feudal era, especially not Miroku," she said. Kagome got in the car with Inuyasha, she put her driving permit on the dash and drove to school.  
  
As they arrived she got out with Inuyasha and locked the doors, she walked by Inuyasha into the building, "Okay, first things first, we need to get to the office and get you a schedule," she said, turning into the office as they entered the building. Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to the woman at the front desk.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.  
  
"New," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Ah," exclaimed the woman, checking through her computer, "You must be Mr. Zetusko," she said, handing him a schedule. Kagome and Inuyasha left the office, she dragged him to the side to look at his schedule.  
  
"We have all the same classes..." She paused, "Except for Algebra, looks like you'll have to handle that one on your own, sorry Inu, but I think you're smart enough to know algebra right away," she said, handing him his schedule and tutoring him on how to find the rooms, after he figured it out the bell rang and Kagome gave him a kiss goodbye as she headed for Gym and he headed for Algebra.  
  
Inuyasha entered the classroom and the teacher looked at him, "I'm Mr. Klavano, you must be Inuyasha Zetusko, have a seat please," he said in a flat tone.  
  
'This guy isn't too bad.' Thought Inuyasha, boy did he think wrong, as soon as class started the guy just didn't stop droning on and on and on and on, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, his eyes fell closed and he slumped onto the desk. BAM, Inuyasha popped up to find that Mr. Klavano had hit his desk with a ruler, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why were you sleeping Mr. Zetusko?" Snapped Mr. Klavano.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and cleared his head, "Well, maybe after listening to your boring crap, that might make a person fall asleep, you ever think of that?!" Snapped Inuyasha. An array of 'ooooooohhhhhhhhhh's' was heard throughout the classroom.  
  
"Then Mr. Zetusko, if it is 'crap' as you say then why don't you answer the question up on the board?" Challenged Mr. Klavano, Inuyasha looked at the board to see a very complicated equation with variables and lots of dividing. It took a bit for Inuyasha to process it. He took a book from someone and flipped through it real quick, he studied for a few seconds and narrowed his eyes at the Algebra teacher.  
  
"You see, Mr. Zetusko cannot answer the question so he..." Inuyasha quickly cut him off.  
  
"32," he said.  
  
Mr. Klavano gulped, "That is correct," he said, he was about to say something else when the bell rang. 'Thank you lord!' Thought Inuyasha as he threw his backpack over his shoulder, at least the rest of his classes were with Kagome.  
  
^_^  
  
Cloud: Sry if it was short or something, I had to censor it big time, you can go to adultfanfiction.net for the whole version, but you have been warned, there is a lemon.  
  
Cagri: So?  
  
Cloud: So there's a fuckin' lemon, I don't wanna end up getting kicked off this site for no reason, it's happened before and believe me, it's not gonna happen again.  
  
Cagri: Whatever.  
  
Cloud: Plz review ppl. 


	8. School is a Bitch

I was very creative in the process of thinking up Inutaisho, he's intelligent like Kagome, and Inu's snappy attitude combined with Kagome's anger is like creating a super weapon.  
  
Chapter 8: School is a Bitch  
  
Inutaisho and Sango sat in the village square making small talk about past and such other things, just then Sango's curiosity got the best of her, "Didn't you have a bad past like Inuyasha, I mean, you are a hanyou," she wondered.  
  
"Hell no!" He responded, "Girls thought my ears were cute and all my friends thought I looked cool, stuff like, 'Oh, he's a hanyou, he doesn't deserve to live'. That bull shit doesn't exist in Kagome's time, sure, there was the bullies and dumbasses that thought I was an outcast, but their opinions didn't matter considering they usually didn't wanna mess with me."  
  
"Monster!!!!" Came a villager's voice not too far away.  
  
"Fuck you ass hole!!!!!!!!!" Snapped Inutaisho, making Sango jump a bit, "Yeah, but anyway, the only bad part in my life was when mom and dad were killed, that orphanage sucked and I did not want to go back, I needed a family, so I came back here to save them, my life sucked without parents, and they deserve to be together anyway."  
  
Sango nodded, showing she understood, then a question came to mind, "My brother, Kohaku, did he survive?" She asked. Inutaisho's face darkened at this question, he let out a sigh and shook his head, a single tear escaped from Sango's eye.  
  
"Don't worry Sango, I'll try my best to save him," said Inutaisho.  
  
Sango nodded and hugged him, "Thank you," she said as she got up and walked back to Keada's hut. Inutaisho sat, thinking about what the future had in store for him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome in the hall and walked up to her with a big smirk, he gave her a slight kiss and she smiled, "You ready for history?" She asked sarcastically, knowing that he always has been, they walked into a nearby room.  
  
"Kagome!" Came Eri's voice as she ran to her friend, she gasped at Inuyasha, "Wow, Yuka wasn't lying," she exclaimed, "What's under the hat?" She asked, Kagome tried to stop her friend but the hat had disappeared, Inuyasha's ears twitched free, the class went quiet. Kagome's pulse quickened, how was she going to get out of this one?  
  
"Birth disfunction?" Asked one guy, Kagome nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as the class went back to their usual antics.  
  
"I wouldn't call them a disfunction," said Eri, "They're so cute," she finished, reaching up and trying to touch them.  
  
Kagome slapped her friend's hands away, "Mine," she claimed, Eri pouted.  
  
Inuyasha put his hat back on and sat down by Kagome as the next bell sounded, "You have fun in Algebra?" She asked him.  
  
"Hell no, what the fuck is that stuff for anyway, I don't see any use for it," snapped Inuyasha, getting a giggle from Kagome.  
  
A teacher stood in front of the class room and her eyes narrowed, "Your assignment is on the board, tomorrow we will be studying Japanese 'and' American history," she said, sitting down at her desk as people started to work.  
  
"What's up her ass?" Asked Inuyasha in a whisper.  
  
"Oh, that's just Ms. Hyguro, she's pretty paranoid, it sometimes makes me wonder why she is even a teacher," responded Kagome in much the same whisper tone Inuyasha had held. Inuyasha sighed and began to read the history book. After what seemed like hours of pointless boredom Inuyasha looked up at the clock to notice that the period was almost over, he breathed a sigh of relief, earning a smile from his mate as she finished up and packed everything back up. To the hanyou's relief the bell had rung, he gathered up his stuff and headed to his next class with Kagome at his side.  
  
The whole day was pretty uneventful for out poor beloved hanyou, the only teacher that had actually kept him entertained and awake was the science teacher, Inuyasha had decided to take off his hat in the middle of the day, almost nobody bugged him about his furry ears. Girls thought they were kawaii, guys thought they looked cool, but he also got a couple a death glares, Kagome was his only life line, she saved him from all the girls that were bound to envelope him if his mate had not been there. It was kind of funny, like a roll reversal, after all, he was the one who was supposed to be protecting her. The whole lunch period he was surrounded by woman biting on their bottom lips seductively, as if to say 'I'm yours if you want me.' This began to get on his nerves, the scent of arousal surrounded him all day, people kissing in the halls, woman looking at him as if he was a sex toy. He looked at Kagome as they stepped into the car, even if she had been broken she had an innocence about her that one just couldn't over look. Being surrounded by arousal all day gave him several headaches, and to think that almost every day Kagome was surrounded by dumbasses that wanted to 'cop a feel' as they called it, it made his stomach churn.  
  
"I take it you haven't had a good day," said Kagome, Inuyasha nodded as he gave her a kiss and they drove back to the Higurashi shrine.  
  
"There might as well have been a thousand Miroku's there, I had to go outside every period just to get away from all that raunchy shit," he said as she halted the car and they stepped out. She nodded as she led him back into the house and sat down to yawn and turn on the TV, Inuyasha sat by her with a smirk.  
  
He looked at her, "What?" She wondered, then it came to her, "Nope, too tired," was her answer.  
  
His smirk only widened, "Come on," he said, nibbling on her ear, making her shiver a bit.  
  
"I'll think about it, it's 3:30 and I just got back from school, I'm sure you're exhausted too," she said.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I've used up all my energy," he said with an evil but soft laugh.  
  
She giggled and gave him a soft kiss, "I said I'll think about it Inu- chibi," he gave a disappointed growl but complied anyway. Suddenly the phone started to ring, Kagome picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome, this is your mother, how have you been?" Came a cheery voice from the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi mom, I've been fine," said Kagome.  
  
"Is Inuyasha there with you?" Asked her mother.  
  
"Uh, yeah, why?" She wondered, she had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Oh, just wondering," she said, trying to act innocent.  
  
"No, seriously, why are you so curios?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh, just seeing if my daughter was..." She was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"K, gotta go mom, love ya, bye," she said quickly and hung up the phone before her mother had said something embarrassing. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and nibbled on her ear again, making her shiver. "Inuyasha, stop," she said, giving off a slight laugh.  
  
"Oh, so you like that, I should take a note of that," he said, still with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
She smiled at him, "How about we visit the others so we could pass the time by without doing anything too intense."  
  
"Aww, come on," he basically begged her.  
  
"Later," she said, teasing his lips with hers, "Come on, lets go," she said, grabbing her things and dragging a rejected Inuyasha to the well, she jumped in with Inuyasha quickly following in suit.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and bounded up out of the well with her, he set her down and they headed toward the village. After a short walk Inuyasha and Kagome entered Keada's hut and before she knew it an orange fuzzball bounded at her, "KAGOME!!!!" Yelled the kitsune as he gave her a big hug. Inutaisho sniffed the air and looked at his mother, suspicions confirmed he suddenly found the ground 'very' interesting. "Kagome, why do you smell like Inuyasha?" Asked a curios kitsune.  
  
"Glad to be of assistance my furry little friend," exclaimed a grinning Miroku, but Sango beat him to a pulp before he could fly into the birds and bees talk.  
  
"He's too young," said Sango through gritted teeth.  
  
"Pathetic," exclaimed Hiei, "Mating with a human."  
  
"Well Hiei, I don't see you mating any time soon either," said a grinning Yusuke, Hiei shook his head at this remark.  
  
"Yusuke, show the poor demon some mercy, he needs a change of attitude first," said Botan in an attempt to cheer the demon up, but it just made his attitude worse, he went for a walk, that meant he was getting really annoyed. Botan stifled a laugh, "Opps," she said.  
  
Miroku walked over to Kagome and looked at the spot where her shoulder and neck meant, "Ah ha!! I am now confirmed that Inuyasha has..." Before the houshi could say anything else Inuyasha punched him upside the head as he did many times before.  
  
"Cram it monk!!" Snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"Itai, what was that for?!" He asked, rubbing his throbbing skull.  
  
"I hit you because you just can't keep your mouth shut," answered Inuyasha.  
  
"So, anything happen while we were gone?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"No, why did you come back so early?" Asked Sango.  
  
"We decided to visit and see if anything erupted, a lot can happen in two days," answered the miko.  
  
"Including Inuyasha m...." Before he knew it the houshi was once again on the ground with a throbbing head, Inuyasha just couldn't get enough today.  
  
Kagome sighed, she didn't want anyone, especially not Miroku, to find out about what they did, she knew Inutaisho would know, but Shippo just couldn't be quiet for once, "Are you exhausted lady Kagome?" Asked Miroku with a sly grin and a mischievous voice, this time Kagome was the one to bonk him upside the head, and she wasn't the violent type unless she just had to hit someone. "Ok ok, I'll remain silent," said Miroku, trying to balance himself from all the beatings he got in one day.  
  
"You better, monk," snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, everything seems to be normal, see you all in a few weeks," said Kagome, giving Shippo a hug and heading back to the well with Inuyasha. Inuyasha once again helped Kagome out of the well, "Yeah, it's a good idea to check up on them every once in a while, you never know what could happen."  
  
Inuyasha nodded at her as he walked back into the house with Kagome, he sat on the couch and Kagome looked at him, "Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha now had a big smirk on his face as he pulled her into his lap, she yelped in protest but quickly got comfortable, "You know what?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"School is a bitch," he responded, earning another one of her great laughs.  
  
^_^  
  
Cloud: Poor Inu, always the one to be rejected.  
  
Cagri: You're not any better.  
  
Cloud: Grr, we got a feisty one, anyway, there will be more action, do not worry, just review k? 


	9. Kikyo's Return

Ok, I think there are some people out there that are wondering what Inutaisho looks like still. Think Inuyasha with a hair cut, no more long hair on the back of his head, just his frizzy top, now, make the hair raven black. Make his eyes blue-grey, oh, and don't forget the doggy ears.  
  
Chapter 9: Kikyo's Return  
  
Sesshomaru sat by the camp fire, staring into it with the face of a brick wall, but on the inside he was thinking deeply, "Sesshomaru-sama," he heard Rin.  
  
"Yes?" He wondered, eyes not faltering from the fire.  
  
"Where is Ah Un?" She asked him with the usual childish voice.  
  
"Ah Un is scoping the area, but Jaken is near," he responded without emotion.  
  
"Arigato," she said, running off in Jaken's direction. He watched her run off, why did he have so much emotion for this girl?  
  
"Hmm," he wondered, still staring at the fire as he heard Rin messing with Jaken behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Inutaisho sat by the fire still burning herbs for Keada when he noticed something different, he looked at his katana, "Keada, is it possible that just my being here has already changed so much, I don't remember mom or dad mentioning anything about Yusuke."  
  
"Yes child, it is possible that your presence itself has changed so much already, why do ye wonder?" She asked him.  
  
Inutaisho drew his sword only to reveal a battered katana, "Hmm," he wondered, he concentrated for a second and the Tetsusaiga revealed its true form, Keada's eyes widened. "I've saved the Tetsusaiga, but what about my parents?" He wondered to himself as he sheathed it once more.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"What's with the dog ears freak?!" Snapped a bully.  
  
"Back off," ordered Inutaisho through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why should I?" Threatened the kid with a laugh.  
  
"Stop it, leave him alone," said a girl, jumping in between Inutaisho and the bully.  
  
"Why should I bitch?!" Snapped the bully.  
  
"Call her a bitch do you?!" Snapped Inutaisho, the bully smirked, but it only lasted for a second until he was sprawled on the ground and out cold.  
  
The girl turned to Inutaisho and smiled, before the hanyou knew it he was in happy land, "What's your name?" She asked, still with that daydream smile.  
  
"Oh, uh...... Inutaisho," he said.  
  
"I can see why," she said, walking over to him to touch his ears, she withdrew and smiled, "My name is Jessica, I'm from America."  
  
"Great country," he said, getting a nod and a smile from her as a response.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Inutaisho smiled to himself, he remembered that, it happened about three weeks ago, before he made the wish to be able to come back and save his parents. He continued to burn herbs as he dwelled on that memory, remembering that bright smile.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Keada's hut may have been quiet, but it was full of activity. Inutaisho had put a target up and started practicing with a bow and arrow, Yusuke wasn't doing much of anything as he slept in the corner, Shippo chowed down his lunch, Kurama was helping Keada mix herbs, and Botan was frantically trying to find something to do. Inutaisho sighed as another one of his arrows pierced the intended bulls-eye, when he felt his spine tingle he looked to his right where the opposing feeling came from, "What is it child?" Asked Keada.  
  
"Jewel shard, in that direction," he said, jerking his head to his right.  
  
"He can sense jewel shards?!" Asked a surprised Shippo through a stuffed mouth, making Yusuke jump out of his sleep and Botan stop in her tracks.  
  
"What, what's going on?" Asked a yawning Yusuke.  
  
"Inutaisho has sensed a jewel shard, and I recognize the scent," responded Kurama.  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Botan.  
  
"The woman that attacked not too long ago," said Kurama.  
  
"What? You mean that jealous woman I blasted away with my spirit gun?" Asked Yusuke, Kurama nodded in response.  
  
Inutaisho sighed as he pulled the arrows out of the target plaque and walked outside, "Let me take care of her," he said as he stepped outside only to come face to face with a faceless but pissed Kikyo.  
  
"You will die," snapped Kikyo, readying her bow and aiming it straight for his face only to let the arrow fly.  
  
Inutaisho tilted his head to the right making the arrow fly past his ear, he sighed, "Kikyo, your powers have not an effect nor an influence on me because I have the same exact ones, why are you doing this?" He asked, worry clearly expressed in his eyes.  
  
"Because you do not deserve to live," she snapped, firing another arrow, but Inutaisho dodged it with no effort whatsoever.  
  
Inutaisho's eyes narrowed as he readied his bow, putting in arrow in it and aiming at her, "Kikyo, despite that you are the hatred for my father I know that you're still in there, please, leave us be." Kikyo said nothing as she tried to bring up her bow, but Inutaisho beat her to it, he fired the arrow and it pierced her leg, making her fall to the ground. He walked over to her and sighed as he shook his head.  
  
For the first time in a year the miko's eyes were human, they were no longer that cold stare of no remorse, but rather filled with emotion, but before Inutaisho could see her as a human further a piercing wind came from nowhere and got him straight in the chest, he flew back and tumbled on the ground. A laughter came from the woods and Inutaisho had finally caught the scent of Naraku, "Ha, it looks like Naraku was right, this woman was useless," Kagura snapped as she kicked Kikyo into the tree and walked over to her with a smirk on her face. The crippled Inutaisho struggled to recover from his bleeding chest as he tried to stand, but he just couldn't cancel out the pain, his aunt was in danger but he couldn't move worth a damn.  
  
"I'm sorry...... Inu... Yasha," were her last words as Kagura wiped her clean with her most powerful spell, a smirking Kagura could be seen through the tornado.  
  
"Kikyo!!!!!!" Yelled Inutaisho as he sprang up, completely oblivious to the pain in his chest, he drew the Tetsusaiga and ran straight through the tornado, as he charged he met the shocked eyes of the wind witch, "Die bitch!" He shouted as the Tetsusaiga transformed and he continued to charge, "Wind scar!!!" He yelled, releasing an attack powerful enough to cast 100 demons into hell, it hit Kagura straight on and the tornado stopped in its tracks.  
  
Kagura smiled as she took shallow breathes and Inutaisho walked over to her, "I'm... free," she said as she took her last breath and Inutaisho sheathed his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Miroku!" Called Inutaisho, and Miroku sure enough came rushing out and eyed the two dead women, Inutaisho's face darkened and his hair covered his eyes as he put his head down, "We need to give these two a proper burial."  
  
Miroku nodded, "I will assist Inutaisho," he said as everyone came out of the hut, they all knew what was going on, even Yusuke didn't question as he followed the houshi and the hanyou who were carrying the two deceased.  
  
~One week later~  
  
"OH, OH, swimming swimming!!" Yelled Sango as Yusuke made motions with his arms. Inutaisho had told them about this game and they all loved the idea, of course Yusuke and the others from the future also knew about sharades, everyone had gotten to know each other quite well in the past week. Yusuke faced them again and puckered his lips, he continuously opened and closed them.  
  
"Fish," said Botan, it was Inutaisho's turn, he had to put it together.  
  
"Um, uh.... Swimming fish, uh, Fish tank!!!" He shouted, Yusuke sat down.  
  
"It's about time you got it," snapped Yusuke.  
  
"What's wrong, was Yusuke embarrassed? The great spirit detective?" Mocked Botan, making Sango laugh.  
  
Kurama's chuckle could be heard from the corner, "Hey, why haven't you played Kurama?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"It's just not something I do," said Kurama, ruffling the kit's hair as he sat down.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku didn't bother to look, he knew Kagura was dead, and Kikyo was out of the way, he had offered her her soul but never intended to truly give it to her, he smiled, now he just needed to take care of everyone else, he began to create another carnation of himself.  
  
^_^  
  
Sry it took me so long to update, first I had to write the lemon then I had to censor it for FF.net, please review ppl. 


	10. Yin Yang

Chapter 10: Yin Yang  
  
Hiei was about ready to punch the little kitsune, for about an hour now the kid wouldn't shut up about Kagome being away for too long, "Shut up!!" Snapped Yusuke at Shippo, he stopped rambling and he ran into the other room wailing his head off. Hiei sat down as Sango walked into the room with the blubbering kit in her arms, she glared at Yusuke, "What? What did I do?"  
  
"He's only a kid Yusuke," snapped Sango, Yusuke ducked behind the couch as Sango still glared at him, at least he wouldn't get pounded like Miroku. Inutaisho couldn't help but let out a laugh as he saw the spirit detective's cowardice.  
  
"My lovely Sango, what has occurred?" Asked Miroku, stepping out of the side room, then he eyed the cowardly Yusuke and the bellowing Shippo and it didn't take long for him to put two and two together. Why did Kami have to be so cruel to him?  
  
~Four minutes earlier~  
  
"Lady Sango?" Miroku summoned her attention as he sat beside her.  
  
"Yes?" She wondered.  
  
Miroku took her hands in his and smiled at the warm feel of her skin, "Will you bare my child?" He asked. Sango's hand flew out of his, its target clear, but Miroku caught it, "Ah ah ah," he exclaimed, mocking a disappointed tone, "We need to get you off of that habit," he finished, pulling her into a kiss, five seconds in is when the bellowing kitsune had run in screaming about mean people like Inuyasha.  
  
~  
  
Miroku sighed, he would try once again later, "Hey, Keada, do you have those herbs ready yet?" Asked an impatient Inutaisho.  
  
"Ye should be patient, a few more moments," answered Keada, getting a nod in response from the hanyou.  
  
After a couple of minutes the old miko handed him a strange looking purple mix, "What the hell is this stuff?" He asked.  
  
"It is a potion that separates Yin from Yang, good from evil, it is a potion that breaks the balance, ye should only use it when ye absolutely have to," she responded.  
  
"Why give me such a thing?" He asked as he pocketed the purple powder.  
  
Keada sighed, "I've had a premonition, ye should be cautious," said Keada as she went back to tending her herbs, Inutaisho didn't push, knowing her that was all she would say, he walked back outside, maybe he would need some better fire power.  
  
Inutaisho had just reached the door when Yusuke's voice echoed behind him, "Are you trying to leave without us?"  
  
"No, I need to go to my mother's time to get something," he said as he darted out of the hut and towards the well.  
  
Inuyasha smirked as Kagome finished putting on her cloths, he had already done so a few minutes ago, "Mom!!" Came a shouting from the well.  
  
Kagome stuck her head out the window, "Inutaisho, what are you doing here?" She asked the hanyou that was her soon to be son, he jumped up to her window and looked at her.  
  
"I need guns," he answered.  
  
Kagome looked confused, "Why?" She wondered.  
  
"I just got a bad hunch, and we need a long distance weapon aside from the bow, can great-grandpa get me some?" He asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "Sorry Inutaisho."  
  
"Damn," he snapped, where could he get guns?  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"So, America, huh?" Wondered Inutaisho.  
  
"Yeah, me and my family moved here not to long ago after my dad got stationed, he's in the military," she said.  
  
"Oh, that's cool," said Inutaisho.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I know where I can get some weapons," he said as he sped off, he had already changed history so much, why not do it some more. He screeched to a halt as he saw a phone booth and walked up to it, he pulled up the phone book and froze, he couldn't remember her full name, they were on a military base and he saw their name on the house plate.  
  
"Miller," he wrenched his brain, "That's it, Miller-Evens," he said to himself as he trailed his finger down the phone book and found the address he was looking for, a second later the phone booth was empty and the phone book dangled on the chain.  
  
Sesshomaru became worried, he had not heard Rin's antics for some time, "Rin?" He wondered, no response, he caught her scent melded with Jaken's and followed it deep into the forest, he caught Inuyasha's scent halfway in and landed in a clearing, sure enough there stood Inuyasha with Rin unconscious beside him.  
  
"Well well well, looks like you finally made it," said Inuyasha with a smirk, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, he knew his half-brother wouldn't hurt a human unless he had to.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the youkai lord.  
  
"Damn, I thought I had you," cursed the carnation, "My name is Cryba, I have no true form," he responded, going into the form of his lord Naraku.  
  
"Well in that case you deserve to die," snapped Sesshomaru as he extended the claws on his remaining hand and charged the newly made demon, Sesshomaru struck him in the chest and landed in a tree, but he cursed himself as he saw what the carnation was holding, his only shard of the Shikon no tama.  
  
"Ha, I got what I came for, you can have your girl back," snapped Cryba as he ran off with abnormal speed that even the lord of the western lands couldn't even hope to achieve.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and smelled something that he hoped would never come here, it was the scent of Naraku, he snarled, "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Asked Kagome with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"I smell the stench of Naraku," Snarled Inuyasha, but just as quickly as it had come it was already gone.  
  
"Why would Naraku come here?" Asked Kagome, "And how did he know about the well?"  
  
Inuyasha kissed her deeply, after a few seconds he broke away and stroked her long black locks, "Stay here my mate," after she nodded he darted out the window and sped off in the same direction Naraku had gone.  
  
Inutaisho walked toward Jessica's house but froze as a flashlight landed on him, "Hey kid, what are you doing, it's past your curfew," said the cop, his flashlight beamed down to the Tetsusaiga and the cop shook his head, "Braking the law too? I'm gonna have to take you in for that one," he said, but before the cop could handcuff him he was snatched up and thrown to the side.  
  
"Hello helpless little Inutaisho," said Cryba with a laugh.  
  
"I knew I smelled Naraku," snapped Inutaisho as he turned around and popped him in the face with his balled fist, the guy looked like and smelled like Naraku but it wasn't him, Naraku would've been expecting that  
  
The incarnation just started to laugh as tree-like tentacles replaced his legs and whacked Inutaisho to the side, he was no match for this guy's strength or speed, he had to do something fast. Inutaisho then remembered the powder that Keada gave to him, he didn't have time to mix it with a liquid so he tried to scarf it down, but it was thrown to the side by the incarnation's tentacles, Inutaisho tried to back away as he hoped for a miracle, it came. "Hmm, I wonder what this does," said Inuyasha, drawing all eyes to him as he choked down the purple substance, Inutaisho's eyes widened as two Inuyasha's emerged, one human and the other youkai. The youkai Inuyasha charged the carnation as his claws extended and he slashed him in the chest, effectively driving him back, after this he sniffed his bloody claws and drew back, "Ugh, Naraku!" He exclaimed with disgust clearly in his voice, "Die!!!" He yelled as he charged and slashed Naraku's servant again.  
  
Cryba smirked, "Don't start thinking that shape shifting is the only thing I can do!" He threatened with another laugh as six other Cryba's emerged from nowhere in particular, "You can't defeat me."  
  
"I wouldn't count on that," came a familiar voice, all eyes followed it to its source, and there they stood, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and some other guy that was obviously one of Yusuke's other friends, "I've seen that trick before and it didn't work."  
  
"I'll take care of this guy on my own!" Yelled Kuwabara as he charged his spirit energy and released his spirit sword, Yusuke sighed as his friend charged one of the Cryba clones, he might as well join in, he went for another and so did Hiei and Kurama.  
  
Both Inuyasha's lined up by Inutaisho, their eyes narrowed at the three remaining demons and they all charged at a separate one, the human Inuyasha drawing the katana that was Tetsusaiga and the demon Inuyasha extending his claws along with his son. Both Inuyasha's were blown back and so was Inutaisho, after this followed the other four as the seven Cryba's cornered them all. Yusuke cursed, "Everyone, get behind me," he ordered, everyone nodded and stepped back except for demon Inuyasha, he wouldn't take orders from a lowly human, Yusuke rolled his eyes and balled his hand up in a fist, his spirit energy charged into it and he launched it forward, aiming at all of the Cryba clones, "Shotgun!!!!!" He yelled as a scatter of spirit energy hit every one of their enemies. When the smoke cleared there was only one Cryba remaining, panting from the damage he had received.  
  
The demon Inuyasha stepped forward, "Run, other demons are coming to this time, ones with shards, Inutaisho, pup, I need you to take care of that with Yusuke and the others," Inutaisho nodded at his father's request and darted off with the others, including his father's human side. "You will die hanyou!" Snapped Inuyasha as his claws extended and he charged at Cryba. Cryba couldn't react in time, a whole clawed hand pierced through his chest and the shape shifter died a slow and painful death as he fell from Inuyasha's hand. After the incarnation died and disappeared in a flash of light Demon Inuyasha was drawn to his other half, he had done his purpose, now he needed to merge again, he headed in the direction the others went.  
  
"Hiei, go for his back!!" Yelled Inutaisho as the bird of paradise charged at him and he blocked the blow. Suddenly the demon split in half and through the two halves stood Hiei, sheathing his sword, Inutaisho breathed a sigh of relief. Inutaisho noticed something was wrong, the human side of his father was gone, after he looked around for a while the hanyou Inuyasha stepped out from behind a tree.  
  
"Looking for someone?" Mocked Inuyasha.  
  
"Dad, now that demons are coming to this time we need to take drastic measures, we need to....." Inuyasha interrupted him.  
  
"I know, seal the well until we find the rest of the jewel," he finished for him as he sped off to talk to Kagome about it. Inutaisho sighed and nodded at the others, they sped off after Inuyasha and Inutaisho went to get his guns.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, I will stay in the feudal era until we can put the jewel back together, but let me call my mom first," said Kagome as she picked up her phone and dialed her mom's cell number long distance.  
  
"Hello?" Came her mother's voice from the other end.  
  
"Hey mom, can I stay in Sengoku Jidai until we find the rest of the jewel?" Asked Kagome with a polite tone.  
  
"Why would you wanna do that?" She asked her daughter.  
  
"We're taking precautions and sealing the well for now, so can I please go?" She begged.  
  
There was a moment of silence, "Ok, but you better work on those grades when you get back."  
  
Kagome mocked an offended gasp, after a second she smiled, "Alright, tell Sota and grandpa that I love em', bye," she said, hanging up after her mother said goodbye as well.  
  
Kagome nodded at Inuyasha and they began to get ready for their LONG stay in Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Cloud: Hope you like, and no more flames!!! Like I said, I'll accept critics(even though I hate them) but show me how I can improve my story in a POLITE manner!!! I get enough of that crap at AFF.net.  
  
Cagri: Will you just be quiet?!  
  
Cloud: You're the one that needs to be quiet(kissing her to shut her up, he pulls away from a wide eyed Cagri) PLZ review, arigato. 


	11. Pushing Me Away

Disclaimer: Ok, fine, I'll say it, I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu, or the song Pushing Me Away by Linkin Park. I don't own Inutaisho's name but I own him since it's the name of Inuyasha's father.  
  
Chapter 11: Pushing Me Away  
  
I've lied to you  
  
The same way that I always do  
  
This is the last smile  
  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you  
  
Inutaisho walked up to his father as he stepped out of the well with Kagome, "Dad."  
  
"Yeah, pup?" Inuyasha wondered.  
  
"Kikyo's dead, she's gone for good this time," said Inutaisho, in response to this news Inuyasha's grip tightened on Kagome, as hers tightened on him.  
  
"So, she's finally at peace?" Asked Inuyasha, Inutaisho nodded.  
  
"Where's the burial?" Asked Kagome.  
  
Inutaisho turned around and pointed straight ahead, "Keep walking that way, the grave sight is at the edge of the village," he responded, Inuyasha nodded and led his mate in that direction.  
  
Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
  
Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
Inuyasha knelt down to Kikyo's grave and planted a rose, he stood back up by his mate, "You should recover your soul pretty soon."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Yeah," she nodded, then she noticed the grave beside it, "Inuyasha, look at that."  
  
Inuyasha looked at it and his eyes widened as he saw the name on it, "Kagura?"  
  
"Yeah, I killed her after she wiped out Kikyo," said Inutaisho, suddenly appearing behind them.  
  
"Kagura killed Kikyo?" Wondered Kagome, her son merely gave a nod as to answer her.  
  
"Right before it happened she was Kikyo again, I don't know how though, I looked at her eyes, they were filled with emotion, like she was human again," said Inutaisho.  
  
"Like she was 51 years ago," exclaimed Inuyasha, Inutaisho nodded in response to this.  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
I've tried like you  
  
To do everything you wanted to  
  
This is the last time I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you  
  
"As far as I could see she had finally accepted her fate, she was meant to bring you two together," said Inutaisho, after he said this Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, "Isn't it so obvious, if Kikyo hadn't sealed you to that tree you would've never met mom."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Good point, all I know is that the Kikyo I know didn't go to hell, I loved her, and now I know why I never walked away, because now I love you," he said, making eye contact with Kagome and smiling.  
  
Kagome turned slightly red as her son made a gagging expression shoving a finger down his throat.  
  
Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
  
Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Kikyo never really did truly accept me for what I am."  
  
"But I did," said Kagome, teasing his lips without kissing them.  
  
Inuyasha stroked her raven hair with a smile on his face, "I'm just glad that she's finally resting."  
  
Inutaisho sighed, giving up on them as he walked back Keada's hut without another word. Inuyasha pushed his lips forward and gave her a deep and passionate kiss, Kagome let Inuyasha's tongue gain entrance and they began the age old dance in which there would never be a winner.  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
  
We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he led Kagome back to Keada's hut and entered, as predicted a little orange fuzz ball came flying through the air and into Kagome, "KAGOME!!!" He yelled as he gave her a big hug.  
  
"It's ok Shippo, I'll be staying for a while now, until we find the rest of the shards I can't go back," she said, smiling at the little kit.  
  
"YAY!!!" The kit shouted, making Inuyasha cover his ears from the sound, "By the way, you still smell like Inuyasha, have you bathed?"  
  
Kagome turned a bright crimson and nodded, the kit still didn't know about mating, "Yes, why would I not bathe?"  
  
"Hmm, that's weird, hurry up, I've got something to show you, Yusuke got his hand stuck in the board!" Yelled the little kit as he led his step- mother to the back.  
  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
Pushes me away  
  
^_^  
  
Cloud: I know, it's short, so sue me!!! (No actually, don't) Anyway, on my way to school I was listening to Linkin Park Hybrid Theory and I thought this song fit Kikyo and Inu pretty well, cause their relationship was never really meant to be. (Waves hand in front of dazed Cagri's face) oh, she's still out, plz review, arigato. 


	12. Busy Village

Chapter 12: Busy Village  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes, Rin was still unconscious, and Jaken had returned from his cowardly antics not long ago, "Milord, please forgive me, the demon was....."  
  
"Ja....ken... Shutup," said a groggy Rin, one eye shut tightly and as much of a grin she could get on her face, Sesshomaru couldn't help but tweak his face in a smile from her insult and her awakening.  
  
"Rin, you have awakened," said Sesshomaru, stating the obvious.  
  
Rin gave a slight laugh, "My birthdays coming up soon Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
"You will be turning twelve," he said giving her a cup of water, she put it up to her mouth and chugged it, when she was done she set it at her side and gave a giggle.  
  
"Milord, what if demons find the camp?" Asked a worried Jaken.  
  
"Jaken, silence, you should be following lady Rin's command as well as mine," snapped Sesshomaru.  
  
Jaken scrambled to the far side of the camp hoping not to get booted or hit in the head, "Sesshomaru-sama?" Requested Rin.  
  
"Hmm?" He wondered.  
  
"What's sex? I heard my parents talking about it before the village was attacked," she said, her voice slightly faltering when she mentioned her old home. Sesshomaru's face went almost as pale as a rainless cloud, he kept his faceless expression but he might has well have been running for his life, it was bad enough that when she grew he would probably start thinking of her more than a daughter, but now he had to talk to her about mating?! This was going to be a long night for poor Sesshomaru.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn old hut," snapped Yusuke, trying to yank his hand out of the board he had been trying to fix for the old miko Keada, Kagome couldn't help but giggle. She eyed Inutaisho loading a .45 and her motherly instincts took over.  
  
"What do you think you're doing mister?" She snapped, Inutaisho's eyes widened and Kagome turned red from embarrassment, "Um, sorry," she said with a nervous laugh.  
  
Everyone except her, Inutaisho, and Keada burst into laughter, after Inuyasha and everyone else recovered themselves he eyed his mate, "I think he knows well what he's doing Kagome."  
  
Kagome was still red, "I don't know what happened."  
  
"Tis' natural," said Keada, "Ye are a woman," after this remark Kagome turned even redder.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango with a grin plastered on his face, "Miroku...... no," she said flatly, making him mock a sad face.  
  
Inutaisho rolled his eyes as he holstered his guns and walked over to Yusuke, "Stop it you idiot before you hurt yourself," he snapped as he pulled the spirit detective's hand out of the floor.  
  
Sango and Miroku were still freaked out with Inutaisho, it was like seeing Inuyasha and Kagome as one person, "Freaky," said Sango.  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement, "Indeed."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked at everyone, "We should get going," he said, Kagome nodded and picked up her pack as they all left for the next village after sealing the well.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome gasped at the village they came across, she had never seen something so amazing and beautiful, the village was as busy as a city in her time, there was a large river flowing all through the village, people in canoes were going under bridges as merchants passed over them. As the gang stepped through the village they were greeted by many houses and merchant shops, if Kagome hadn't known better she'd call this place a mall. Even Inuyasha seemed amazed at what was in front of him.  
  
"Kurama, where are we?" Asked the curious kitsune, sitting on the demon's shoulder.  
  
"If I hadn't known any better I'd say this was a city," he responded to the kit.  
  
Kuwabara's annoying laugh could be heard behind them, "Hehehehe, you gotta be kidding me, this isn't even close to a city."  
  
"Take a look fool, and you might see what our companion means," snapped Hiei. Kagome looked back at the raven haired demon and smiled, he reminded her a lot of Inuyasha's attitude, stubborn and tough, but a big softy on the inside.  
  
"Hello hello!!! Welcome to Sanlyrhd village, I'm the mayor nice to meet you all!" The mayor made them stop in their tracks with his hasty greetings. He shook all their hands and froze at Inuyasha and Inutaisho, looking up at their ears, "And hanyou's, my my my it's an honor," he said, shaking both their hands. "So, what brings you nice folk to the hustle and bustle of this village?"  
  
"We were just on our way through," answered Kagome, "Have there been any demon attacks lately?"  
  
The mayor lowered his head to the ground, "Sadly, yes, it has been slowing down business a great deal."  
  
Yusuke looked around with his piercing eyes, "Doesn't look so slow to me."  
  
The mayor laughed a hearty laugh, "Hoho, you should see it on a good day, if you came here on a busy day you'd be lucky to find a vacancy at the inn without getting trampled."  
  
"That's a nice thought," said Inutaisho sarcastically.  
  
"We'll help you ward the demons off," said Kagome, she then sensed a shard, so did Inutaisho, but he said something before she did.  
  
"Hey, did anyone happen to find a small purple jewel shard in the last few days?" He asked.  
  
"Why yes, but the poor fellow has been insane since, he also has an abnormal strength, he wards off anyone who comes near him with his bastard sword. He's been cramped up in the corner of his hut, only eating and drinking when he has to, he's paler than a ghost, he rocks back and forth saying that the shard is his and his alone, and I heard him utter something about someone named Naraku killing him," responded the mayor.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Another tainted shard?" He asked Kagome, she nodded.  
  
"I'll go take care of him, where is he?" Asked Yusuke, the mayor pointed to a nearby hut and before anyone could protest he was already in the hut.  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened as he saw the insane man in the corner, he was sitting down and his head was buried in his knees, "Shut up, shut up, the shard is mine," he whispered to particularly no one.  
  
"Alright, hand over the shard you brain tumor," snapped Yusuke, the man made eye contact with him.  
  
He shook his head quickly, "No, never, the shard is mine, you can't have it, it's all I need." (A/N Whoa, kinda reminds you of Golem on LOTR)  
  
"It's just a jewel shard, so hand it over," he commanded.  
  
"No," snapped the man as he stood up and drew his sword, Yusuke's eyes widened as the guy's spirit energy went through the roof as soon as he stood up. "It's mine, your own selfish needs are all that you care about, DIE!!!" He yelled as he charged Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke narrowly dodged at his swinging of the sword, if this kept up he would be mincemeat as fast as Hiei could say fool, he concentrated a good fraction of his spirit energy on his speed and started to fight back. He dodged another slash from the sword and punched the guy in the face, making him fly into the wall. "Don't fuck with me," snapped Yusuke as the guy stood back up and shook his dazed head to clear it up.  
  
The guy swung the sword again and Yusuke caught it in his fingers, he used his grasp on the sword to slowly drive him back into the wall where he was not too long ago. Yusuke put a lot of his spirit energy into the strength of his arm, the guy let out a gasp of fear as his sword snapped in two and Yusuke gave him a smirk, "N.... No, I lost," he said with failure in his voice as he fell to his knees and Yusuke took the shard from him.  
  
Sesshomaru watched through the little hut window, entertainment creeping up his body, "Hmm, quite the powerful one that human," he said to particularly no one.  
  
Rin giggled as she patted Sesshomaru on the back, she had had a growth spurt and was only a head and a half shorter than him now, her birthday was the next day, "Sesshomaru-sama," she requested, Sesshomaru tweaked his lips into a smile again, she was getting so much wiser with her years.  
  
"Yes, Rin?" He wondered.  
  
She smiled at him, "I think we should find an inn so you can go get me something," she said.  
  
"Quite the selfish one aren't we? So be it, we will stay at an inn," he said as he kicked Jaken ahead of him and Rin followed not too far behind.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku gritted his teeth for sure this time, he was getting quite infuriated with these fools, they had killed all his incarnations so far, at first it didn't matter because he thought he would gain the jewel quickly, but now he was just wasting his precious time, he began to tire of the carnation business, so he would hit them in one of their weakest spots, "Kohaku," he summoned with demand.  
  
"Yes?" Came the hypnotized voice of the teenage boy.  
  
"Go, wound your sister as much as you can and kill her comrades, then proceed to kill yourself, afterwards I will have no use for you," he commanded.  
  
"Yes master," he said backing out of the dark building.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha, Inutaisho, slow down," said Kagome as she watched the two men she cared for most scarf down ramen as if they hadn't eaten for several days , after getting the shard and waiting for a couple of hours they managed to get a reservation at the inn.  
  
"I doubt they will listen to you, Inu-youkai have quite the appetite due to their K-9 nature," said Kurama with a smile as he slowly ate his ramen.  
  
Kagome gave a giggle as they both finished their ramen and put the bowls on the table, she knew what was coming next, Inutaisho had all but told his father about drinking games, they picked up the clay mugs and clashed them together, they both started chanting, "Ziggy Zaggy Ziggy Zaggy Hoy Yoy Yoy, Ziggy Zaggy Ziggy Zaggy Hoy Yoy Yoy!!" They both chugged the alcohol and slammed the mugs on the table laughing their heads off.  
  
"Fools," said Hiei.  
  
Yusuke patted him on the shoulder, "You're so damn uptight."  
  
Miroku looked interested, "Hmm, drinking games."  
  
"What are you pondering now Miroku?" Asked Sango as she wrapped her arm around him.  
  
"Nothing my lovely Sango," he said, making her blush.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Inutaisho, "You look a lot like your mom," he said, Inutaisho nodded in response and Kagome blushed slightly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Requested Kagome.  
  
"Hmm," her mate wondered.  
  
"Let's go into the side room, I need to show you something," she said as she led him off into the other room, Inutaisho couldn't help but smile, he knew what she was showing his father.  
  
Kagome stopped in front of the mirror and kissed Inuyasha deeply, she pulled away slowly with a slight tinge of red on her cheeks, "So, what is it that you wanted to show me?" He asked his mate with curiosity.  
  
Her cheeks turned a deeper red and she pulled her shirt up, her belly was a little rounder than it had been, she rubbed it slowly as Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her, "He'll start kicking soon," she stated.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "It's kinda weird, that our son is out in the other room, but here at the same time," he said as he rubbed her belly with her.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, I just wish my parents could know about this," she said to her mate with a sigh.  
  
"Well, look on the bright side, we know what to name him," said Inuyasha with a smirk, making her giggle.  
  
"A-hem, are you two done?" Asked Miroku from the doorway with a devilish grin.  
  
Inuyasha fumed and his eyes narrowed, "God dammit Miroku!!!!!!!!!" Cursed Inuyasha as he chased after the monk, leaving a very happy Kagome to follow them out.  
  
^_^  
  
Cloud: Well, that's the end of chapter 12, hope you like, and please review.  
  
Cagri: Huh? Wha? Where am I?  
  
Cloud: You're at my house.  
  
Cagri: Now I know! You kissed me you sick bastard!!!  
  
Cloud: So?  
  
Cagri: Well.........(Kisses him) 


	13. Kohaku's Revival

Grr, I got my human anatomy all wrong!!! The belly only rounds within two months, I shouldn't be mentioning this but I feel stupid. However, I got a lucky break and figured out that demon children only take two to three months to be born, mwahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13: Kohaku's Revival  
  
Shippo yawned as he woke up to the smell of Kagome cooking breakfast, he jumped up and walked over to her to tug on her shirt, "What is it Shippo?" She asked, looking down at him with a smile.  
  
"Have you and Inuyasha been ok? You've both been acting strange," he said, stating that he knew nothing at all.  
  
"Yes, we're both fine Shippo," she answered.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Asked the curious kitsune.  
  
"Nothing Shippo, it's ok, you'll understand eventually, breakfast is done," she said, pulling the pan out of the fire place and dishing everyone up. Kagome glanced at Hiei who wasn't laying a finger on his food, "Hiei, why aren't you eating?"  
  
"I don't need to," he snapped, Kagome glared at his attitude.  
  
"Just eat, you need your energy," she snapped back at him.  
  
Hiei didn't comply so Kagome calmed herself, if he didn't want to eat then so be it, but Inuyasha and Inutaisho seemed to be enjoying her cooking, she sat down on the wooden floor and smiled as she began to eat, once Miroku was done he eyed Kagome, "What have you been so happy about Kagome," he asked with a sly voice and a hentai smirk.  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha glared daggers at the monk as Yusuke tried to bite back his laughter, "Why is it any of your business monk?" Snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"But I am your friend Inuyasha," said Miroku, mocking an offended gasp.  
  
Kagome sighed and dragged Inuyasha into the other room, "What now?" He asked his mate.  
  
"Miroku is getting on my nerves, can you bar up the door?" She asked with big wide innocent eyes, Inuyasha flinched at this look, it's the same thing his mother had done to his father, he sighed and ripped a table leg off of the table in the room and used it to bar the door.  
  
"There," he said.  
  
"Thank you Inu-chibi," she said, kissing him on the lips and sitting down with him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Inutaisho clasped his sides in laughter, "Yusuke.... Hehe... you dumb ass!!!!" He managed to choke out before bursting into laughter again. Kurama sat in the corner chuckling, Hiei had muttered 'fool' and walked off somewhere, and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Botan, and of course Kuwabara were all laughing as well. Yusuke, being the curious person he is had gotten his head stuck in a cupboard whilst looking for food.  
  
After Inutaisho had managed to save Yusuke from his fate Miroku dragged Sango into the other room, "Yes Miroku?" Wondered Sango flatly.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," he said, he got a blush as a response.  
  
"Hai, but....... Not yet," she said, turning away with an embarrassed face.  
  
Miroku nodded and smiled, "Not yet," he repeated.  
  
Botan smiled and bonked Kuwabara upside the head with her stick, "You're one to talk when it happens to you more than Yusuke," she said with a giggle.  
  
Kuwabara rubbed his head, "Hey, I didn't deserve that!"  
  
Inutaisho walked up to the side room door and knocked on it, "Mom, dad, it's ok now, Miroku is gone," he shouted. The door slid open and there stood Kagome, panting and struggling to get her hair straight, and Inuyasha beside her with a smirk of triumph on his face.  
  
Inutaisho's eyes widened and he stepped to the side, allowing them to pass him, "Well, it looks like someone had fun," said Kurama, always the calm sense of humor type.  
  
"What's that mean Kurama, how did they have fun, Kagome looks terrible," said Shippo, making Kurama chuckle and Kagome blush.  
  
"You'll find out when you're older lil' bro," said Inutaisho, ruffling the kit's hair. Suddenly Inutaisho caught a scent in the air, "Kohaku," he muttered just as Sango and Miroku walked out. A few seconds later Kohaku's weapon burst through the window, grazing Inutaisho's cheek.  
  
"Fuck," snapped Inuyasha, he tried to jump out the window but was pinned down when Kohaku jumped through.  
  
Sango's grip on her Hiraikotsu tightened, she pulled the boomerang off of her back and flung it at her little brother, not with enough strength to kill him but enough to knock him out cold for hours on end. It successfully hit and Sango felt like a victory dance was in order, that is until he got up and punched her square in the face, her Hiraikotsu landed by her and Kohaku went to attack Yusuke. Kohaku pinned Yusuke down and dug his foot into the spirit detective's face. "Damn kid!" Cursed Yusuke as he aimed his pointing finger at him, "Spirit Gun!" He yelled as a line of spirit energy shot out of his finger, hitting Kohaku in the shoulder making him fly into the wall behind him.  
  
Kohaku slowly got up and charged Inutaisho, he readied his chain sickle and sent it flying straight for the hanyou's neck, Inutaisho merely lifted his hand up and a blue glow emitted from it, the chain sickle was immediately stopped in mid-flight. Kohaku tried to yank it back but to no avail, the weapon shattered into millions of pieces and the remaining chain fell to the ground, "You can thank my mother for teaching me that trick," he said, pulling up his .45 and aiming it at Kohaku's leg, he pulled the trigger and time seemed to slow for him as the bullet was enveloped in miko energy, Inutaisho watched as everything went back to normal and the bullet hit Kohaku in his shin, the miko energy from the bullet quickly spilled into his body like a poison and he collapsed, unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Kohaku," a voice rang through his head, "Kohaku, wake up," the voice was familiar, the voice of his sister, Sango. He woke but did not open his eyes, he was to ashamed to look at his older sister now, after all he had done, he had let Naraku take control of him and put the family name to shame. Suddenly a slap crossed his face and he winced and opened his eyes.  
  
"Ow, that hurt," he snapped as he popped up out of the bed.  
  
"Well, you were the one ignoring me," snapped Sango, but when Kohaku looked at her he noticed her voice did nothing to match her face, her eyes were watery and she looked like she was about to brake down. Sango took her little brother into her arms as the tears cascaded down her face.  
  
"Sango, no, what if I........" started Kohaku.  
  
"Shhh, Inutaisho took care of it, the shard is gone," said Sango, cradling her brother.  
  
Outside the door two eavesdroppers were standing, "Yusuke, you know it's not right to spy on people," said Botan.  
  
"Shut up Botan, I wanna see what it's like," he said.  
  
"See what it's like, what's that supposed to mean?" Asked Botan.  
  
"Well, whenever I was separated from Keiko I always got tugged at, I know how it felt when we saw each other again, but I wanna see it from the sidelines," explained Yusuke.  
  
Botan mocked a horrified gasp, "Oh my, you have a soft side?"  
  
"Shut up, you're one to talk when you're going around handing people their demise like it was a present," snapped Yusuke, Botan narrowed her eyes but said nothing more.  
  
"Excuse me," came Miroku's voice, they turned around and gave a nervous laugh as they backed away from the door.  
  
^_^  
  
Thanks for reading, and PLZ review, or I'll kill the little bunny!!! (Holds up a bunny and points a gun to his head)  
  
Cagri: He'll do it 


	14. Crap, I can't think of a title, lol

It took me forever to write this chap!!!! Oh, and sry, I'm gonna kill the bunny since I only got one good review(Pulls trigger and click is heard) JUST KIDDING, I would never kill a bunny(huggles the bunny and sets him free.) Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
sqeekers: All I've gotten from you is good reviews, and I thank you for that, although you are majorly hyper  
  
What name to use??: Ok, I would say something but I can't. You see, the thing is is that I was about to bong on this person so they would shut their mouth, I mean, why the hell would I kill a bunny?! But it actually turns out that this review was my g/f messing with me, it took a pretty strong effort to get her to tell me what was so funny, and I ended up finding this out. I give props to myself cause I managed to drive this out of her before I ended up insulting her for no reason.  
  
Chapter 14: (Crap, I can't think of a title,lol!!!)  
  
Rin smiled and hugged Sesshomaru, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama," she said in a squeaky voice, even though she was aging she still had that voice.  
  
"You're welcome," he said in his usual monotone voice with the face exaggerating it all the more.  
  
Suddenly a scream was heard outside, Rin looked at Sesshomaru and nodded firmly, he returned the same nod and leapt out the window to the intruding sound.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke grumbled, "When are they all getting back?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"All in due time my friend," said Inutaisho with a grin on his face, "And don't make it sound like they've been gone forever." Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango had all gone out on the town to get some supplies, and they even left it to bathe.  
  
"I miss Kagome," whined Shippo.  
  
Inutaisho kneeled down to Shippo's level and ruffled his glowing orange hair, "Don't worry lil' bro, they'll be back pretty soon," he said, at this his ears perked up as he heard a scream outside, they all ran out to find Sesshomaru standing over a quivering woman and just in time to see the retreating form of a gigantic spider youkai, shoving through the crowds attempting to make an escape from Sesshomaru. Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru as Rin ran out to his side, he ran to them as well.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Silence, human," snapped Sesshomaru.  
  
Inutaisho stepped in front of his friend before he thrashed out, "Don't mind my uncle, he can be a bit racist," he said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"A bit? Don't you mean a lot?" Asked Botan with a tilted brow.  
  
Sesshomaru kept a straight face even through his confusion, "Why would I be an uncle of a dirty blood?"  
  
Inutaisho turned around and poked him in the shoulder, "Don't play an idiot, I know you can smell it, what was up with that spider youkai?"  
  
"The fool attacked the village, and Rin persisted that I save the woman," said Sesshomaru as the quivering woman finally regained herself and ran away screaming about demons.  
  
"Ah, it seems you've become soft," said Inutaisho with a smirk, then Sesshomaru saw the Tetsusaiga strapped at his nephew's side, his smirk immediately faded into thin air where it had came from.  
  
"Give me the sword," ordered Sesshomaru.  
  
"No, fuck you, you're not the Sesshomaru I know," snapped Inutaisho.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and drew the Tokijin, "Like father like son, you will both die," said Sesshomaru, swinging at him with no effort while he was off- guard, but little did Sesshomaru know Inutaisho didn't need to guard in the first place, he merely disappeared into thin air, for the first time in a while Sesshomaru's face crossed with a look of confusion, and a sign of fear. A whistle was heard and Sesshomaru turned around to see Inutaisho with the transformed Tetsusaiga propped on his shoulder, he was in a cocky stance, just daring Sesshomaru to make a move with that smirk on his face. "Hey, wanna see something cool uncle?" Asked Inutaisho, Sesshomaru did not respond, but as Inutaisho's eyes hazed over with a crimson red and indigo stripes appeared on his cheeks along with his fangs and claws getting longer, Sesshomaru began to have a second thought. Shippo hid behind Yusuke quivering in fear as he saw the hanyou transform.  
  
'Can it be?' Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'Will I be bested?' He mentally shook his head at this thought and swiftly charged Inutaisho with his sword, the raven-haired hanyou smirked and sidestepped to the right, making Sesshomaru miss by about a mile, he turned to where the hanyou was after he dodged but didn't see anything, another whistle was heard and Sesshomaru turned around just in time to get brutally punched in the face by his nephew, Rin, on the sidelines, screamed and covered her eyes at the event. Sesshomaru went to retaliate but the hanyou already disappeared, he turned around to find an arrow aimed straight at him, through the bow of his nephew. Inutaisho released the arrow and it landed before Sesshomaru's feet, exploding with miko energy and sending Sesshomaru flying into a tree.  
  
Rin ran to Sesshomaru and examined him carefully, Inutaisho sheathed the bow and went back to normal with another smirk, "Don't worry Rin, he'll be fine, he's just paralyzed from the waist down for about an hour," he said, pulling the arrow out of the ground to retrieve it, people stood around the hanyou with gaping jaws.  
  
'He has the same powers as our village miko,' one whispered.  
  
'How can this be?' Another.  
  
'This is a dishonor to the miko tradition,' yet another.  
  
'Only females are born to take up that power,' after that one Inutaisho had had enough.  
  
He whirled around to face the crowd, "You know what I think?!" He snapped, knocking on his head with his fist, "I think you're all fuckin' stupid!!!!" That one shut them up as the four others had finally came back to the village.  
  
The villagers pointed to Inuyasha and Kagome, "How can she marry with that monstrosity?"  
  
"That's fuckin' it!!! Look, you know what you all need, some major Hitler counseling!!" Snapped Inutaisho. (Cricket sounds)  
  
"Racism check, GO!!!!!!!" Yelled Inutaisho, pointing to the village shrine, they all nodded and went to beg forgiveness.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his crippled brother, who Rin was leaning over, then at the other scene before him, "I take it we missed a lot?" Asked Kagome, stating the obvious.  
  
"Not really," said Kurama, who had been quiet the whole time as Shippo came out from behind Yusuke.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat and stepped forward, "I'd like to make an announcement to the group, Kagome-sama is pregnant and we have decided to stay at this village until that one happy moment."  
  
Inuyasha fumed, "I was supposed to say that," he said through gritted teeth, Miroku gulped and ran for his life, Inuyasha ended up chasing him all around the village, "Get back here you fuckin' monk!!!!!!!" Kagome giggled at the two and walked back into the inn.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke sat in the chair, grumbling about how he didn't get to kill any demons anymore, maybe his chance would come today, maybe not, all he knew was that he wanted to kill something, "Dammit, if only a stupid demon could attack the village, that way I could kill something."  
  
"What's with the long face, Yusuke?" Asked Sango, who had just walked into the room.  
  
"He's just bummed out cause he doesn't get to kill a demon," said Inutaisho, who was helping Keada make a new medicine to help the influenza the villagers were catching.  
  
^_^  
  
Cloud: Sry it was so short, but I gotta get this Teen Titans stuff off my shoulders, after watching that show forever and ever I got an idea for a fic, and brainstorming for the TT fic has been distracting me from this story. Once again I am sorry, but all you Inu fans out there who also watch TT, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed both of these stories. 


	15. Silver Grasshopper

Ok, I haven't posted a new chap for this story in a while because I had to get all that other creative crap off my shoulders, so now that that's done I can finish THIS story and then go and finish my new fics, so please don't kill me. To make up for the lack of this awesome story I'm going to make this chap super duper long, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15: Silver Grasshopper  
  
"Don't worry Yusuke, I'm sure a demon will drop by for a friendly visit while we're here," said Inutaisho with a grin, all he got for a reply was a grunt coming from the spirit detective's mouth.  
  
"Don't bother kid, he's not gonna budge, boredom has concealed his mind," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha's learning big words," said Kagome from the chair in the corner of the hut.  
  
"Shutup," he retaliated.  
  
"That's an old one," said Miroku, who was leaning against the west wall.  
  
Inutaisho and Kagome immediately snapped their heads to the right as their eyes narrowed, "What is it?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Jewel shard," they said in unison.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up off of his chair, "How fast is it coming?!" He asked quickly.  
  
"About thirty miles per hour, it's a ways away though," replied Inutaisho, his father tilted a brow in confusion, "Uh, never mind, how about it's coming here pretty fast? Does that work?" He asked; Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Hiei and Kurama barged into the hut and Hiei quickly retrieved his sword, "There is a spider demon coming this way, it's larger than usual, I have actually never seen one so large," said Kurama.  
  
"That thing definitely has a jewel shard," said Inutaisho as he retrieved his gun from his side pocket and hopped out the window, Yusuke was hot on his heals and yelling something about how he hadn't gotten to kill anything for the past few weeks. Inuyasha hopped out after his son and saw a huge spider demon crash through the trees behind the inn; it gave a blood curdling shriek as it charged the three heroes. Yusuke shot it straight on with the spirit gun while Inutaisho went off to the left firing the miko energy bullets, his father jumped to the right and sent a wind scar straight at its side. The hanyous landed and Yusuke retracted his spirit energy, as the smoke cleared the spider demon jumped out of it and straight for Inuyasha, the silver haired hanyou narrowly dodged the fangs of the said enemy. Inuyasha landed firmly in front of a tree and glared as he noticed the poison oozing out of the ground from the creature's fangs. The demon pulled its fangs from the ground and gave another bone chilling shriek at Inuyasha, the half demon's only response was a smirk. Yusuke whizzed by in a blur, punching out one of the creature's fangs in the process. The spider demon shrieked once more, this time in pain, it glared at Yusuke and went straight for him, big mistake. A bullet enveloped in blue light hit it straight in the eye and sent it flying back. Suddenly all its right legs were gone, and there was a Hiei, sheathing his sword.  
  
"You fools took too long so I decided to speed up the process," he snapped. Inutaisho dug his .45 into the youkai's head and pulled the trigger. After the monster was dead he flicked the gun, sending a black shard into the air. Right when it hit Inutaisho's hands it turned pink, he smirked as he put it in his own little jar.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru looked left and right through the entire town but couldn't find a decent present for Rin, 'This is a pathetic excuse for a merchant village,' thought Sesshomaru. As he looked his mind drifted back to how that quarter blood had defeated him, 'He was incredibly fast, and how can it be possible that he is at his prime when my brother and that human just became mates.' As he walked something glittering caught his eye, he walked up to the little stand calmly, "I would like to buy that," he said, pointing at a golden necklace with a crystal angel attached to it.  
  
The man shook uncontrollably with fear, Sesshomaru smirked, he found fear amusing, "Uh, tw... twenty gold coins."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and kicked Jaken, he mumbled, "Yes Sesshomaru-sama," and put the designated coins up.  
  
Despite that he found the human amusing when he handed him the necklace he nodded a thank-you and went to the hut, he opened the door and looked around confused, still with a straight face of course. Suddenly at least ninety extra pounds were on Sesshomaru's back. Rin was basically on top of the youkai as she reached her arms around his face and used her fingers to pull his face into a huge grin. She giggled as she jumped down and put her hands behind her back, "What'd you get me Sesshy."  
  
Sesshomaru tilted his eyebrow, Sesshy? What the hell was that? He knelt down and handed her the necklace, "This," he said, his lips tugging into a VERY VERY rare smile.  
  
Rin squealed and pounced Sesshomaru, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She yelled, pulling back with a big goofy grin on her face.  
  
  
  
Inutaisho walked up to the tree his father was in and looked up with a smirk, he was sitting in the tree with Kagome, "You know, I could teach you some skills."  
  
"I'm fine pup," he said in a sort of snappy tone, he didn't like the idea of being trained by his kid.  
  
"Come on Dad, you know you want some of these skills I know."  
  
"I said no!"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you'll be able to protect me better," she said with a soft smile.  
  
"No!"  
  
'He's more stubborn than I thought, oh, I know what I can do,' she thought, and then she gave him the puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha hated that look, "Pllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssseeee Inuyasha?"  
  
'Son of a bitch!' He yelled in his mind, "Fine, I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you," she said in the cutest voice she could muster, Inuyasha shuddered; he hated that.  
  
Kagome smiled as she watched Inutaisho try to teach his father to use patience to muster up his speed, she couldn't quite here what they were saying but she knew what they were doing. Eventually he convinced Inuyasha to actually meditate and it helped the hanyou a great deal. He had learned to fight like Inutaisho in just four hours, and at this his attitude was back in top notch, it just screamed, 'I'm better than all of you.'  
  
'He's so full of himself,' thought Kagome with a warm smile.  
  
The others were all in the hut, Botan looked at Sango, "Sango, why haven't any demons come for the shards, we have the last one."  
  
"And it was pretty damn easy if you ask me," said Yusuke getting in her face with a big grin, Botan pushed him away.  
  
"They're going to come, and we are at a disadvantage because we're stuck in one spot," said Sango with a melancholy voice.  
  
"Don't be so depressed human, moral is strict when it comes to facing a force as great as Naruku," snapped Hiei.  
  
"I hate to say this Sango, but I believe he is right, without confidence we would not be a threat at all," said Kurama from his corner, Sango only gave a nod as a response.  
  
Yusuke picked up the little glass jar with the shards that Inutaisho had left on the table, "What's so great about this thing anyway, I see nothing to gawk at aside from the wish."  
  
"That question has been asked many times Yusuke, ye should understand that," said Keada as she stirred soup for the sick villagers.  
  
Yusuke got up and sighed, "I'm going for a walk," he said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking out. As he walked down the pathway outside of the village he sensed familiar spirit energy, "Kurama?" He wondered, looking around himself. He heard bushes rustling and quickly turned to the right where the sound had come from, it was indeed Kurama but there was something different in this aura. Yusuke gasped as a white fox tackled him and snarled in his face, and Yusuke's suspicions were confirmed when he noticed the fox thief's multiple tails.  
  
'Where are your friends, I must have the Shikon no Tama!' Snarled the younger version of his demon friend; the sound echoed in his mind.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Snapped Yusuke; this made the fox once again snarl in his face.  
  
"Rose whip!!" A resounding and loud crack was heard as the sound barrier was broken by the thorn whip that was Kurama's weapon of choice. The fox went tumbling madly on its side and glared at the human version of himself. The rose whip pushed him back but didn't hurt him considering his bond with the weapon. The fox flipped to his feet but was immediately punched back down by Yusuke. Once again he tried to get up but two swords aptly slashed him before he knew what was going on. Inutaisho smirked at Hiei as they once again readied their swords, one wide and broad with fur on the handle, another thin and curved. They once again bounded the fox demon and cut him a bit, not anything serious but enough to make him back off. The thief was outnumbered, four to one; the only thing he could do was run, and that he did.  
  
Yusuke grinned, "Thanks, but I could have handled it."  
  
Kurama tilted an eyebrow and Inutaisho laughed, "Yusuke, I was much more powerful in Sengoku Jidai than I am now."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha gazed outside the hut window, they had all the shards after that stupid spider youkai attacked; now all they had to do was defeat Naraku, but it was easier said than done. He wondered how hard it would be, but of course they had to wait a couple of months and as up to now they were only there for a couple of weeks. What he saw outside the window reminded him of how loving his mother was, there was a beautiful sunset and the sky was bathed in orange, purple, and a nice shade of yellow.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Inuyasha, I want you to see something," said his mother, quickly leading him over to the window.  
  
Inuyasha's reaction was a stifled gasp, the little hanyou then broke out into a grin, "Wow, this is the coolest thing I've ever seen mom," he said in an exited tone as he gazed at the sunset's riveting colors.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Inuyasha smirked; he remembered his mother like it was yesterday, she was the only person who saw him for who he truly was aside from his friends now and... her, Kagome, the woman he was too stubborn to admit his feelings for because a clay pot claiming to be his Kikyo was walking around. His thoughts then drifted to his lover's mother, who had saved the day with her little 'slip-up' about the revived person not really being Kikyo, damn, if only he knew that sooner. In a way Kagome's mother reminded him of his own, always with that silly personality, and never went crazy unless something really bad happened. For crying out loud the woman basically GAVE Inuyasha her daughter, she was so trusting and he wasn't exactly planning on letting her down. "Damn that woman scares me," he mumbled with a smirk. Now that he thought about it a bit more it WAS a part of Kikyo, her hatred, no, wait, her fear of his demon side. As far as Inuyasha could see that fear was filtered out through hatred, Inutaisho had claimed to have seen her human again before she took her last breath. Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by a blood curdling scream, he grabbed his shoulder with a hiss, HIS Kagome was in pain. He quickly rushed out of the hut to find her scent melded with that of a demon's. Another scream and another sting of pain made him go even faster. As he found Kagome in the middle of his forest he gasped, a snake demon had poisoned her and took the Shikon no Tama from her, 'Crap, if Inutaisho hadn't run out this probably wouldn't be happening. Stop it Inuyasha, blaming this on others, especially your own son won't get you anywhere!' And with that last thought he drew the Tetsusaiga as the demon dropped Kagome to the ground.  
  
The snake demon hissed, "Mmmmm, your little whore wasss quite tasssty."  
  
Inuyasha snarled, "You fucker, you'll regret EVER touching her, and for hurting her I'll make sure to make your death extra painful!!!"  
  
"You're a bit cocky for a missserable hanyou," slithered the snake, clearly the jewel resided inside of him as he had swallowed it.  
  
Inuyasha glowered as the snake started to slither towards him, he knew how fast these things were; one minute they could be slithering slowly and the next they could snap without you even noticing.  
  
'Remember dad, watch your enemy's movements and counter them with your own speed, since you're half and half you're far more powerful than any demon to roam this Earth; it may sound crazy to you but the thin blood down to the 1/16 is as good as you can get in the power and speed regiment.' Inutaisho's voice rang through his head. Inuyasha smirked as the demon struck at him, time seemed to slow down and he pulled the Tetsusaiga up, easily blocking the youkai's attack.  
  
The snake jumped back and hissed, "What, but no one can sssee that attack, essspecially not a sssniveling half-breed who chossse hisss mate to a low human life form!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, he knew what he had to do, and the thing was he didn't even do it often considering he never really liked the whole counter-attack thing. This demon was powerful, and the wind scar alone could not penetrate its scaly skin, Inuyasha knew this just by looking at it. "I'm going to give you the privilege of going out with a bang, but I can't guarantee you it's not going to be painful." All Inuyasha had to do was wait until he used the Shikon shards to blast at him. He dodged fang bites and spit poison left and right with ease, often blowing the snake back with his Tetsusaiga. An energy aura started to form as the snake's mouth widened to expose its fangs emitting energy, 'It's about time the fuck-face got pissed enough to use the jewel shards on me.' Inuyasha got into a stance and gripped the Tetsusaiga tightly; the wind flowed around his sword like a constant reminder that he was one of the most powerful demons to walk the face of the Earth.  
  
The huge energy ball rushed at Inuyasha with a great speed, but to the hanyou it was going as slow as a tortoise, he smirked, "Backlash wave!!!!" He yelled, always one to call out his attacks, as he hit the center of the ball with the wind scar and sent it riveting straight at the snake, which was immediately disintegrated. He ran to Kagome and put an ear to her chest, 'Shit, her heart is going too slow.' He quickly scooped up the shards with Kagome and ran back to the village as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
  
  
(A/N I would leave it there but hey, I'm not the evil cliffy type, so I'll just skip ahead a bit... what? Ok, a lot then.)  
  
It had been a month and a half and still, Kagome showed no progress of healing, and Keada couldn't even give her the herbs she needed because she was impregnated. Inuyasha paced outside the hut, basically making a hole in the ground, she had been fighting the poison for this long, and that was a snake youkai; she was a powerful woman. "Master Inuyasha!" Said the annoying little voice from his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Myouga, who was sitting on his shoulder, "Where the fuck have you been you worthless little flea!!!!!!!!" Myouga flinched.  
  
"Forgive me lord, but I was captured by demons."  
  
"Where are Yusuke and the others?" Questioned the hanyou.  
  
"They set up camp outside the village."  
  
"Inuyasha," came Sango's voice behind him, the hanyou faced her, "She wants to see you now," she said sadly, walking over to Miroku and falling into his arms with tears running down her cheek. As the monk comforted her Inuyasha went inside and knelt down by Kagome's bed, there were gifts scattered about, most from the village.  
  
"Kagome," he said softly, stroking her cheek softly with his hand, she was pale and cold, but still fighting.  
  
"I... Inu... yahsa," he flinched as he heard her struggle just to talk, "I... I don't know what happened... it's all my fault, I shouldn't have wandered off."  
  
Inuyasha sniffed and wiped his eyes, "No, Kagome, please don't talk like that."  
  
"It... hurts," she said softly.  
  
"But the poison is numb, what hurts?" He asked quickly, looking at her with a worried tone matching his face.  
  
"It hurts," she repeated, Inuyasha looked down and noticed there was a big wet spot.  
  
'Fuck!!' He tried to think quickly, but he couldn't just leave her, "Old hag, get your ass in here!!!!!!!" He grabbed her hand, "Kagome, I'm here, don't think about the pain."  
  
Keada came rushing out and gasped when she saw the situation, "Inuyasha, ye need to stay at her side, I will return quickly," said Keada as she ran to her shed.  
  
"Inuyasha... help me, I don't want it to be this way," she said, putting her full willpower behind each word.  
  
Inuyasha shushed her, "Kagome, please don't talk, you know I'm here for you, you're gonna pull through this ok?" He reassured her, trying not to trip over his words as a foreign sting came and his eyes wet. Keada came in with a bucket and a thick cloth. A single tear streamed down the hanyou's face, "Tell me old hag, will she pull through?"  
  
"Most likely, but ye will need to make a choice for your beloved," said Keada, putting the bucket on the end of the bed and throwing the cloth over her own shoulder, "There are two ways to save lady Kagome, but one is least likely than the other."  
  
"Just tell me old hag, we don't have enough time to swerve into shit with dramatic words!!!"  
  
Keada sighed and knelt down in front of Kagome, removing the blanket from her and preparing for everything as Kagome hissed and mumbled in pain, "Ye can give her herbs, which will probably be of no use at this stage, or ye can make her a hanyou."  
  
"And how do I do that?!" Snapped Inuyasha, still holding onto Kagome's hand like a life line.  
  
"Simple, she must drink ye blood."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and turned back to Kagome, still with watery eyes he asked her, "Kagome, do you want to be a hanyou?"  
  
She smiled weakly at her mate, "Y... yeah, It might... be... fun," she said weakly, Inuyasha smiled back at her.  
  
"You're gonna pull through this, when I tell you to push you know what to do, k?" He asked, she gave another weak smile and nodded. Keada put her ear to Kagome's belly and pulled back, giving Inuyasha a nod. "Are you ready?" He asked her and himself as well, they both nodded a bit at the same time, "Push," he whispered. Kagome pushed with all the might she had, the poison made the pain worse, she screamed. Inuyasha grasped his shoulder and screamed for a bit as well, she was going through so much pain. Inuyasha was covered in a cold sweat as he looked at Keada and she gave another nod, "Again," he whispered to his mate. Again she pushed, this time it was double the pain for both of them. Keada nodded and Inuyasha told Kagome to push again, she complied and this time the pain was triple, it was building up. Inuyasha howled this time and Kagome screamed even louder. This time crying was heard and Kagome fell unconscious as Keada wrapped the baby Inutaisho in the small cloth, she handed him to Inuyasha, who noticed that the bucket at the end of the bed had some blood in it. He chewed off a piece of his white undershirt and used it as a blind fold for the kid. Inuyasha then took a knife from one of the sick villagers and made a slit on his arm, the blood seeped down and he hissed; he hated getting cut. He got some of his blood into the cup before the blood clotted and the wound began its healing process. Inuyasha once again put his ear to her chest and he was barely able to hear the slight thump her heart made; he made her drink the blood and rubbed her throat, praying to the Gods this would work.  
  
Inuyasha waited for a couple of minutes, he put his ear to her chest, her heart had stopped, he withdrew and stopped Keada as she tried to pick her up, "She's fine, give her some room," said Inuyasha. A few seconds after that statement and Kagome's locks seemed to be enveloped in silver, all the demon features came over her, the dog ears, the claws, and the fangs. She awoke gasping for air, the first things she noticed was that her senses were different, and that Inuyasha had pounced on her screaming, "Thank the Gods!!!!"  
  
Kagome smiled, "I feel better already," she said as Inuyasha enveloped her in a bear hug, "It feels kind of foreign though, all my senses are super sharp."  
  
Inuyasha pulled back and gave an arrogant smirk, that's when Kagome noticed who the hanyou was holding, he slowly transferred the baby to his mother and she smiled, "He's kawaii."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "Like me," he said proudly.  
  
Kagome smacked him on the shoulder playfully, "Just because it's true doesn't mean you need to be stupid and brag about it."  
  
Inuyasha blinked, confused, "Did you just compliment me and insult me in the same sentence?"  
  
Kagome's new ears twitched, "Did I?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, "Shit, I don't know, you're the one who said it so how should I know?"  
  
"What do you mean how should you know, and besides, I barely even know what I said."  
  
Inuyasha sweat dropped, "Don't worry Kagome; it happens more to me than it does to you."  
  
Kagome sat up, "But... I can move without an effort after just minutes of... is that how powerful demon blood is?" Inuyasha grinned and nodded, "Well if I knew that I would have asked you to make me a hanyou earlier," she said playfully with a grin.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, "You know this is gonna be a problem with your gramps."  
  
Kagome gasped, "And school, how am I gonna get through that after we defeat Naraku, I'm still in sophomore year, and I'll have to take summer school," she whined.  
  
"I think I can answer that mom," came a voice from the door. The couple turned to see Inutaisho holding up a head band with an arrogant smirk.  
  
Cloud: Ppl, please review, I mean, I decided to make Kagome a hanyou because I drew her as a hanyou and thought she looked so kawaii with those dog ears. It's a stupid reason I know, but I changed her good didn't I?  
  
Cagri: You can shut up now  
  
Cloud: Why should I?  
  
Cagri: Because if you don't I'll never kiss you again  
  
Cloud: Damn, ok, until next chap readers, bye!!!!!  
  
Arigato,  
  
Cloud802 


	16. Final Chapter: Loyal Knight

Cloud: Greetings fools!!!

Cagri: Do you always have to be dominant?

Cloud: Yeah

Cagri: ;Smiles; I like that

Cloud drags her off.

Inuyasha: Since they're busy I'm gonna do this, enjoy the story ;ears twitch; ewwww. Anyways, this has a Highlands song in it called Knight of Dublin, you've probably heard it if you listen to folk music ;Moans are heard, Inu takes a broom and slams the wall with it; Keep it down!!!!!!!! It took Cloud forever to actually find the lyrics for this song since Darby Devon never actually wrote them out, but it was worth it. I hope I said that right, who's Sarby Gebon anyway?

Final Chapter: Loyal Knight

Oh I remember, I recall  
  
Where the land so green, the grass so tall  
  
Where once he pledged his love to me  
  
For a loyal knight was he...  
  
The storms were raging on that night  
  
We awakened from the stranger's might  
  
And through those chamber doors he came

Please come and help your king

I watched him leave, I watched him go...  
  
As through the stormy night he trod  
  
Riding high and strong, and mighty steed  
  
I whispered, "Please, come back to me"  
  
And the fairies cried for me...  
  
It's been eight months or even more  
  
Since I've heard the news, I cry no more  
  
I've seen the vision in my sight  
  
A stranger called the Devil's Knight

I ran out to the ocean side  
  
His horse so still, his eyes so bright  
  
The hills were startled by my cries  
  
The knife cuts deep, I cannot die  
  
And the seabirds cried for me...   
  
And when our loyal knight came home  
  
He found her dead, he found her gone  
  
And from that day he walked alone  
  
For a loyal knight was he...

Inuyasha laid a flower at Kikyo's grave. He smiled, "Kagome is Kikyo without the bonds." He walked away, taking one last glance at the grave, a wind blew, telling him it was almost time for the final battle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Nonononono, not like that, you look like a girl trying to run like that!!" Yelled Inuyasha to Kagome.

Her new puppy ears twitched and she let out a growl she couldn't manage while she was human, this aroused Inuyasha, but he didn't have time to think about that, "I am a girl Inu!!!" She yelled back. Inutaisho, Yusuke, and Hiei watched from the side, Inutaisho and Yusuke trying to hold back a wave of laughter that was threatening to surface.

"Ok, but I'd rather call you a woman," he said with a wink, she blushed and turned away.

"Gag," said Inutaisho.

"Tell me about it," responded Yusuke, Hiei at his side with a smirk.

"Let me show you how to do it," he said while walking over to her; he grabbed her arms and put them behind her back, "If you wanna run really fast then you have to have your arms behind you."

Kagome nodded and took off, she came back around and reached Inuyasha, leaving a dirt cloud behind her, "Pup, time," said Inuyasha.

Inutaisho clicked his watch and looked at it, "Uh, five seconds."

"A hundred yards in five seconds?!" Kagome's jaw dropped. Inuyasha grinned.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yusuke stared at the bright shards, "All over a jewel, all this death, all this reincarnation and adventuring and heroism, all over a jewel."

Inutaisho sighed, "I know, even if it does have the power to help them become immortal or rule the world, what would they do with it? They would only destroy themselves in the process."

"Greed is a strange and powerful force, it guides even the most strong-willed," said Miroku.

"Feh, it only makes people stupid," was Inuyasha's opinion.

"I can't believe it's almost over, how will the well stay open?" Asked Kagome.

Inutaisho grinned, "Simple, wish so on the jewel and you're done."

"That is if we get out of this alive," said Hiei.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!" Yelled a shocked Kuwabara.

Kurama sighed, "It's quite obvious, Naraku has much more power then us considering how many shards he has obtained, we only have a small fraction."

"It's not going to be easy," said Yusuke.

Inuyasha smirked, "I like hard."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The large group treaded warily and cautiously, this was it, every single one of them could feel it, Inuyasha suggested Sango and Miroku stay behind. Inutaisho looked nervous, "Hey, what about baby me... and Shippo?"

"They will be fine under Keada-sama's and Botan's care," said Kurama.

Inuyasha grunted, "Kurama is right, we shouldn't be worrying about those things, only how we're going to defeat Naraku."

Kagome's ears twitched, a melancholy look absorbed her features, she was lost in thought. 'How will this turn out? What if someone dies, what if we all die, how will they tell the children, it's not like this is some fairy tail, this is real life.'

Inuyasha stopped, "We rest here, then we move to Naraku's castle," he said, turning, "This is the point of no return, if any of you want to I suggest you go back now!!!" No one even flinched or thought of doing such a thing as abandoning their friends, Inuyasha nodded firmly, "Good, let's set up camp."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Everyone was sleeping, except the two half demons of the group, Kagome's now gold eyes reflected the camp fire, her head resting on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Don't be afraid." Kagome blinked, looking up at her mate in confusion, "Don't be afraid," he repeated, "It's... what my mom taught me, she said that in times like this you have to suppress your fear."

Kagome melted in sorrow, "When did she say that?"

Inuyasha sighed, "After the village heard about my father's death, they... burned our house, my mom woke me up and the smell of smoke flared into me. I remember that I was crying because my nose hurt, and then next thing I know mom covers me in my haori and tells me not to be afraid. I heard her screaming and yelling, I didn't find out till I was older that they'd raped her, when I was older I hunted them down."

"Inu... yasha." She tightened her security hold and her eyes watered, "I'm sorry, I never knew."

Inuyasha stroked her hair, "I shouldn't have brought it up," he said, kissing her forehead.

"We set out tomorrow," said Kagome as she silently cried for Inuyasha, her dog ears twitching to the left when he shifted.

"I know, Kagome... if we don't make it through this."

She shushed him, "Don't worry Inu, it'll be over soon," at her own words she burst into tears. Inuyasha kissed her and wiped them away.

"Soon," he repeated, luring her onto the ground. That night they expressed themselves for what could be the last time, that night, for the first time since her father had been struck by disease... she wept for worry over death of the man she loved.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The group stood in front of the barrier, Inutaisho sighed, "This is it dad."

"Do me proud pup," he said, "It took us forever to catch Naraku's scent and find his castle, it's not going to be in vain."

Inutaisho nodded and they both drew their Tetsusaiga and plowed the barrier, a slight gap opened and the group was lured through one at a time. Naraku's castle disintegrated and in the middle of the crater stood the villain, Kanna by his side. "Naraku!!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Naraku smirked, "I see, if you want this to be the showdown then so be it, you have been an impatient half demon."

Inutaisho drew his gun, "And you're not exactly a prize yourself freak!"

Yusuke stepped forward, "I don't know you much, but you seem like a coward, hiding behind your castle walls while you watch others suffer!!"

Hiei's fist glowed black, "Your time has come you sad excuse for a demon!"

Kurama lashed his whip and narrowed his eyes, "This will be over in a matter of time."

Kuwabara stepped forward and snarled, "You're pretty boney for someone so powerful!!!"

Naraku began to walk towards them, "I have had enough of this nonsense, you will all die by my hand."

Kagome stepped forward, "We're not afraid of you Naraku, no matter what idle threats are waiting to happen, no matter what you throw at us, you'll always be brought down by us, and your only fear is to face that fact."

"Silence you insolent wench!!!!!" Naraku hurled his arm forward, just when the tree-like substance was about to hit her it split in half, "What?!" Howled Naraku.

Kouga smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Kagome may not be mine, but you aren't touching her while me and the mutt are around."

This time two tentacles launched forward, one almost hit Kagome and the other sent Kouga careening into the barrier, Kouga got up and dusted himself, "That was a cheap shot," he muttered.

A blue explosion sounded and Naraku covered his eyes, when all was calm Sesshomaru stood in front of the group with the Tokijin prepped, "It seems I am late, we have a score to settle Naraku."

Inuyasha growled, "This isn't your business Sesshomaru."

"I am prepared to make it so Inuyasha, and I suggest that you help me."

Inuyasha sighed, but nodded firmly, the brothers launched forward at Naraku, Sesshomaru dodged a tentacle but Inuyasha slapped into the barrier with a scream. Inutaisho fired bullets, but it was like shooting a monster made out of sand. Hiei drew his sword and launched forward, flipping back after taking off a few tentacles. Kurama was having a weed waking job of his own as he lashed his whip left and right, trying to keep up with the enormous monster. Kuwabara was slashing left and right with the spirit sword and Yusuke's fists were flying. Kagome was having just as much trouble with the large beasts, with every slash of her claw and fire of her arrow there seemed to be more and more tentacles coming out of Naraku.

"This isn't working!!!" Yelled Yusuke.

"Fools!!! You intrude on my grounds and try to defeat me, this is the price you pay!!!" Naraku proceeded to pick up Kanna and swallow her in a disturbing manner, and the tentacles only kept coming.

Inutaisho looked to his left and to his right, they had formed a circle around the beast, "Mom, get by me." Kagome bolted to his side, making sure to dodge the tentacles. "Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, you all play sports right?!"

Kuwabara laughed nervously but all of them understood and nodded, "Dad, wind scar at Kurama!!" Inuyasha blinked, "NOW!!!!" Inuyasha could only comply.

Kurama slashed the wind in half and flipped through the closing gap as it formed a ball, Hiei's fist glowed and he pounded the oncoming wind ball at Kuwabara. The now black ball was in turn pounded from Kurama to Yusuke. Inutaisho nodded at the spirit detective. Yusuke put his hands together and charged, "Haven't used this in a while, Spirit Wave!!!" He yelled, the energy blasted from him enveloped the ball, which was sent flying towards Kagome and Inutaisho.

Inutaisho nodded at his mother, she prepped her bow, and him his gun. An image flashed in his head, the girl he meant before he came back, the one named Jessica. How surprised lady Keada was to see the son of her two pupils. How his mother examined him after she had awoken from her state of shock. How they had found the last shards, journeying together, laughing and fighting along the way. Before he pulled that trigger... and before Kagome released her arrow... Inutaisho smiled, a genuine, true smile, not the goofy and cocky ones he had been giving the whole time. The bullet and arrow entered the ball and it was sent flying at Naraku.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" The cold voice was shrill and thick with terror as the demon imploded from the massive energy. Everything faded, and the dark miasma clouds in the sky parted ways and disintegrated.

"It's over," said Inutaisho, falling to his knees with a smile. The group followed suit, laughter and celebration ensued. A family reunited, Inuyasha hugged Kagome to him tightly.

Inutaisho holstered his gun and waved as his image faded, he had changed the ways of time for the better. The group stared at where the enigma with the colt .45 had stood, he would be back, it was just a matter of time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Epilogue: 6 Months Later

Everything was set, on the bride's side there was her mother, Souta, Gramps, Sango, Shippo, Botan, Kagome's three perky friends from school, Hoja, and Kouga. "Man, there is some weird people at this wedding," whispered Eri.

"Tell me about it," said Hojo as Kouga glared at the four of them, he had to wear a tux, he was not at all pleased to remove his finely sewed fur.

At the groom's side there sat Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. Rin was throwing around and playing with a giggling Inutaisho baby. There also sat Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei, who had a look of disapproval etched on his features. Miroku had been chosen for the role of best man. Sango stood and walked to the right of the alter; seeing as she was the maid of honor. The church bells rang loudly and wedding music was being played, but our dog eared hero was arguing with a hostess, "What do you mean she ran off?"

"She was in quite a hurry sir, might be another runaway bride."

"Shit," cursed Inuyasha, this was NOT going as he planned at all.

Kagome ran frantically up to them, "Sorry I ran off honey, but we can't have a wedding without the veil." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but not before grinning evilly.

"LET ME GO!!!" Cried through the church as Inuyasha dragged his mate up the isle, the music faltered but started once they made it to the alter and Kagome straightened her dress out in a huff. "You're impossible."

"And you love it."

The priest took his place, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in holy matrimony, for the union of two people(A/N Not sure that's how it goes)."

"Do you, Inuyasha Zetusko, take Kagome Higurashi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have, hold, and cherish, till death do you part?"

"You bet your ass I do." Kagome blushed.

The priest looked slightly appalled, but continued nonetheless, "And do you, Kagome Higurashi, take Inuyasha Zetusko to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have hold, and cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do."

Miroku and Sango walked forward and handed the rings to them both, they walked back as the couple slipped the rings on each other's fingers. "You may now kiss the bride." Applause erupted through the church as the half demons locked lips. Kagome's mother was crying and hugging Souta so tight that he couldn't breath.

-Later-

"I'm not good at throwing."

"Sure, and I'm not a half demon, now get up there," said Inuyasha, shoving her up on stage with the bouquet. Kagome sighed and threw it into the crowd of women, who scrambled frantically for it. In the end Sango emerged from the riot victorious.

"A ha!!" Cried Sango triumphantly, then she stared at the flowers just realizing what she had done. She turned to Miroku in the crowd, who only winked and walked away, she blushed when a fit of giggles surrounded her.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, "So, this is a wedding, it sounded boring when you explained it."

Kagome gasped and her ears twitched cutely, as did his, "Are you saying that I'm boring?"

Inuyasha grinned, "Hell no," he said, kissing her before she could respond.

Fin

Cloud: God, this is so cool.

Cagri: I never thought you'd finish it.

Cloud: Proved you wrong.

Credits:

Disclaimer to Rumiko Takahashi

Cloud does not own Highlands, Linkin Park, copyright Erthenral Music and Warner Records

Cloud does not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho, copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Funimation

Copyright to the original characters Inutaisho and Jessica, Inutaisho is an original character but in no way do I own his name, only him.

Special thanks to:

Toonami, for airing Yuyu Hakusho

Rumiko Takahashi for animating Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tail

My Mother and Father, who give me support to become a professional writer through college.

And my girlfriend, Regina, this project would not be possible and we would not have Cagri without her at my side, helping me along the way. She may be hundreds of miles away but she's always with me, and is often times my inspiration.

The Higurashi family's adventures are far from over, keep my screen name on your list and a sequel will surely be here.


End file.
